The Existence of a Small
by Snawta Qyrios
Summary: [For Mimong's #HeartBreakerChallenge] "Jangan biarkan pikiran negatif menimbun menjadi sampah dalam pusat syaraf, menyebabkan kesedihan yang mau tak mau kau izinkan datang." Kalimat yang tak tersirat untuk Mikaela yang telah hancur harapan ditelan takdir. Keinginannya sederhana, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Yuichiro sebelum matanya benar-benar buta.
1. Chapter 1

**For Mimong's #HeartBreakerChallenge**

 **Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **.**

[Fik ini bernonprofit, semata hanya untuk penuangan imajinasi, bukan demi mencari keuntungan finansial maupun materi].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s) misstypo (s), alur maju-mundur dan sengaja tidak saya jelaskan (semoga pembaca paham)

1st POV

Cover made by Ori91ri

.

* * *

Para pejalan kaki fokus menggerakkan tungkai secara beraturan. Mengejar kehidupan pribadi setelah menanggalkan profesi yang mereka lakoni selama seharian. Menyusuri jalan. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sepatu di permukaan bumi yang sudah dilapisi bahan aspal. Mereka sibuk dengan masing-masing urusan dan pikiran.

Bahkan begitu prioritasnya mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku dengan _notabene_ ―terpekur seperti gembel. Hanya satu atau dua yang memberikan atensi. Memasang tatapan ambigu atau hanya sekadar melayangkan lamunan terhadapku ketika aku terlacak radar penglihatan.

Kubiarkan. Tidak ingin kupedulikan. Aku juga tidak butuh perhatian kalian.

Bahan padat terbuat dari semen, berukuran rendah, yang merupakan pembatas tanaman, kujadikan tempat pantatku menempel. Kesepuluh jemariku diberikan rangsangan oleh hawa dingin. Refleks bergerak, mendekap kedua lututku yang awalnya setia duduk mengangkang terhenyak dalam kekalutan.

Diriku bahkan menuntut datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Di depan restoran yang rutin aku kunjungi ketika minatku menguar untuk mencicipi makanan di luar bersama orang yang aku sukai dulu.

Dulu, definisinya menunjukkan bentuk lampau. Bukan berarti aku sudah tidak mencintainya Dan bukan berarti dia adalah bekas orang yang pernah kucinta. Perasaanku kepadanya masih sama.

Tidak, mungkin sudah bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah aku memutuskan untuk mendepak diriku sendiri dari kehidupannya. Ya, ini adalah kata 'dulu' yang aku maksud. Dulu kami pernah bersama sekian lama. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Otak memberi perintah kepada leherku. Mengomando kepala untuk menoleh ke arah waktu. Kulesatkan pandangan ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Terlalu kecil. Indera visualku tak bisa menangkap. Meski sudah menyipit atau melotot tetap tidak menghasilkan guna.

Kacamata yang aku rogoh dari saku baju juga tidak dapat memberikan bantuan. Bahkan jarum-jarum jam yang bergulir terlihat mengganda di balik kaca. Ah, seharusnya aku membeli jam digital yang angkanya tercetak cukup besar.

Cukup lama meringkuk, kuberikan perhatian kepada benda yang menunjukkan 'pukul' di seberang jalan. Jam raksasa yang tercantum di dinding bagian luar gereja terlihat samar. Bermata empat juga tak bisa menjangkaunya. Pilu, semua upaya serasa percuma.

Deraan ringkih mendadak bertandang tak diundang. Aku kembali memeluk tubuh. Menciptakan hawa panasku sendiri. Langit menyuram menjadi latar penantianku yang kembali terpekur dalam kegetiran. Barangkali sudah mau berganti malam. Atau hari akan hujan.

Diriku membatin. Bisu, tidak, melainkan menggumam pelan.

"Yuu-chan, cepatlah datang. Aku ingin melihatmu sekali ini saja. Sebelum hadiah kegelapan sepenuhnya aku dapatkan."

* * *

 **THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL**

 **Part I**

* * *

Tak kenal makanya tak sayang. Tak sayang makanya tak cinta. Pepatah lama yang sampai sekarang masih terdengar layaknya sapaan berita di pagi hari. Namun, pepatah itu tidak akan sempurna tanpa unsur pengusung. Perkenalan saja tidak cukup, dibutuhkan tali yang bernama persahabatan untuk menumbuhkan perasaan sayang, terlebih lagi cinta.

Dari lahir sampai tumbuh menginjak usia lima tahun, kasih sayang, rasa cinta aku peroleh dari perhatian orang tua. Begitu polos dan tamaknya aku menikmati kebahagiaan, teguran dari Tuhan pun sampai tak bisa terdengar. Kereta yang aku tumpangi sepulang dari liburan mengalami kecelakaan. Kedua orang tuaku tercatat sebagai korban dari tujuh puluh enam penumpang yang tewas di tempat.

Berbekal luka memar yang masih senantiasa menghiasi permukaan tubuh, aku resmi menjadi anak yatim piatu. Beberapa hari kemudian dinas sosial memasukkanku ke dalam panti asuhan. Mengharuskanku untuk berbagi kehidupan bersama anak-anak yang mempunyai takdir yang sama denganku.

Perangaiku cengeng. Suaraku terlalu berisik. Banyak anak-anak panti yang terganggu dengan pecahan tangisanku. Saat itulah dia muncul. Sosok berambut legam yang sedikit pun tidak merasa bising oleh keributanku.

Mungkin dia tuli atau telinganya tersumbat karena kebal dengan jeritan dan amukan yang aku keluarkan. Yang aku tahu tunarungu juga pasti tunawicara. Namun kategori dia berbeda, makhluk ini fasih berbicara. Berarti dia normal sama sepertiku.

"Hai, jangan menangis. Sekarang kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi."

Anak paling pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Kita akan menjadi sahabat."

Kata-kata itu sulit untuk membuatku percaya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yuichiro."

Yuu-chan, begitulah aku memanggilnya.

Awalnya aku berpikir, mungkin dia pura-pura berkenalan denganku hanya untuk membungkam mulutku yang terlalu banyak bunyi. Atau para pengurus panti yang memberinya perintah agar suaraku yang teramat memekakkan telinga itu berhenti.

Dengan kata lain, dia kuanggap sebagai kiriman untuk membuatku tenang. Mulanya, ya, begitulah mulanya otakku mencerna. Sampai akhirnya ketulusan dan kepolosannya berhasil meluluhkan rasa pesimisku.

Tanpa kupinta, tanpa kuungkapkan, dia bersedia menjadi sumber kehangatan yang kerap kukecap setelah kedua orang tuaku mangkat.

* * *

Di mana ada Yuichiro pasti di sampingnya selalu bertengger Mikaela. Kami pasangan paling klop di seantero panti. Saling mengekor satu sama lain. Terlalu asyik sampai tak menyadari penampungan anak tak berorang tua ini menjadi sepi. Satu persatu penghuni panti pergi.

Tidak terkecuali Yuu-chan. Dia juga ikut diadopsi. Sementara aku, masih setia menjadi anak panti terlama. Wajahku yang non oriental menjadi nilai buruk. Para orang tua beranggapan anak bertampang bule pasti akan banyak tingkah dan membuat repot jika dirawat.

Yah, tidak apa. Aku juga tidak butuh orang tua asuh.

Takdir masih berpihak. Beda alam kediaman bukan berarti kami tidak bisa bersama. Yuu-chan masih sering mengunjungiku. Bahkan selama dua belas tahun, kami selalu bersanding di sekolah yang sama.

"Hei coba lihat, si usang sudah muncul."

Meski demikian ternyata ada satu hal yang terlambat untuk aku sadari.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang kebijaksanaan di sekolah ini."

Suatu tembok cukup tinggi di antara kami berdua.

"Kalian melihatnya bukan? Sistem beasiswa membuat pemandangan kita rusak."

Tidak, itu bukan tembok pemisah, tapi posisi keberadaanku yang terlalu rendah.

"Coba kalian lihat saja, si usang ini contohnya."

Terlalu rendah sampai di dunia nyata harga diriku juga direndahkan.

"Ambil ini!"

Lembaran uang dilemparkan tepat mengenai wajahku, berterbangan, lalu berserakan di lantai.

"Aku rasa itu jauh dari cukup. Kyahahahahaha."

Kecerdasan saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku dipandang kedua belah mata.

"Aku khawatir kau tidak benar menggunakan uang yang kuberikan. Karena itu akan aku lakukan agar kau bisa menggunakannya dengan sangat bijak."

Aku dikeroyok, seragam yang kukenakan dirobek paksa.

Ternyata sulit sekali untuk mensejajarkan posisiku dengan posisimu, Yuu-chan.

"BRENGSEK! PENGECUT KALIAN SEMUA!"

Yuu-chan datang menghadiahkan pukulan, tendangan, tepat di saat aku hampir ditelanjangi.

Salah Yuu-chan, bukan mereka yang pengecut, tapi aku.

"Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka masih dibiarkan hidup sih, argghhhh."

Yuu-chan mengerang ketika aku mengobati lukanya.

"Dengar, Mika, mereka hanya iri padamu."

Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Yuu-chan. Seorang anak panti yang bahkan hanya sanggup membeli dan mengenakkan seragam bekas karena terlalu miskin, membuat anak-anak orang kaya itu iri. Omong kosong yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Nah, Mika, ambilah! Aku punya dua seragam. Yah, meski ini pernah kupakai, tapi masih kelihatan baru kok."

Bahkan di saat takdirku begitu pedih, perhatian Yuu-chan bertindak sebagai obat pereda rasa nyeri.

"Jangan tersinggung, Mika, seragammu sudah tidak layak pakai. Jadi, besok kau harus pakai seragam ini."

Yang paling kuingat setelah itu adalah Yuu-chan yang menarik tanganku.

"Ayo, kita pulang sama-sama."

Sumpahku semakin abadi bahwa genggaman tangan Yuu-chan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.

* * *

Perlu proses yang cukup panjang untuk mengetahui bahwa aku penikmat sesama jenis. Mungkin ini imbas aku terlalu banyak menerima asupan komik dan cuplikan tayangan _Boys Love_. Atau karena aku yang terlalu sering menempel di sisi Yuu-chan.

Meski kami sama-sama berikrar menjadi Fudanshi, tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun untuk saling berpagut mulut. Ya, tapi itu sebelum delapan belas tahun menjadi angka umur.

"Seharusnya kau melihatnya, Mika. Dia begitu tampan."

Susunan kata itu menjelma menjadi tikaman. Menciptakan rasa sakit tak kasatmata di dalam organ yang umum disebut hati.

"Kadang cinta datang begitu saja, tak bisa dimengerti. Hei, sepertinya aku menyukai Guren, Mika."

Sempurna, kalimat susulan sukses membuat rohku terlepas. Konon katanya raga tanpa jiwa akan membuatmu gila atau hilang kesadaran. Ya, begitu nihilnya sampai sekrup syaraf otakku melonggar. Membuatku berakting totalitas.

"Selamat, Yuu-chan," senyumku tersungging maksimal. "Suatu saat perkenalkan padaku ya. Aku ingin melihat sosok seperti apa yang telah berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Mulai dari sini aku tersadar. Ada yang salah dengan diriku tatkala nama Guren selalu menjadi topik perbincangan Yuu-chan. Aku serasa bukan lagi satu-satunya makhluk penghibur di matanya.

Benar-benar tidak rela. Selama sebelas tahun Yuu-chan hanya mengenalku tapi sudah dipudarkan oleh sepupu angkatnya dalam waktu relatif singkat. Begitu mudah posisiku tergeser. Sakit, tercekat, sesak, dan aku hanya bisa menahan.

Namun, rasa terima kasih turut kusertakan. Jika tidak karena kejadian ini, mungkin sampai mati aku buta bahwa aku―

Mencintai Yuu-chan.

* * *

Pemuda dinyatakan akil baligh saat usianya menginjak delapan belas. Aku memutuskan keluar panti, dan mengontrak rumah sendiri. Berbagai pekerjaan paruh waktu kutekuni sambil manyambi menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas Swasta.

Yuu-chan? Tentu saja masih turut aku ikuti kalau perlu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Sekarang aku sudah sangat sakti dengan perasaannya terhadap Guren. Bukannya aku memilih mundur. Aku hanya mencoba bertahan dengan cinta sendiri.

Dewi fortuna berpihak kepada insan yang masih mempunyai gairah normal seperti Guren. Dia ternyata diberi ketetapan oleh Tuhan untuk merajut kehidupan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita bernama Mahiru.

Yuu-chan lantas langsung patah hati mengetahui mereka akan menggelar pernikahan. Berbeda dengan diriku yang menganggap ini sebagai sebuah aji mumpung.

Suatu ide gila terlintas.

Saat aku tahu Yuu-chan tidak akan pernah bersama dengan orang yang dia cinta. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kepuasanku. Semata-mata demi kepentinganku. Begitu egoisnya diriku sampai tak mau mempedulikan perasaannya. Keegoisan ini telah menjadi raja dan menguasai diriku sepenuhnya.

"Mi―Mika. Aku rasa ini salah."

Hatinya bimbang ketika aku goda.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuu-chan. Kau hanya perlu penutup mata."

Sebuah dasi aku raih. Kuikat melingkar menutupi mata Yuu-chan.

"Kau cukup membayangkan bahwa aku adalah Guren tercintamu."

Kupastikan bibirku perawan. Sengaja predikat itu aku pertahankan untuk menyambar bibir Yuu-chan kelak sebagai yang pertama.

Kudaratkan sebuah ciuman. Berlangsung dalam waktu hitungan detik. Tidak ada pagutan liar. Tidak ada tarian lidah. Tidak ada sedotan saliva. Hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel dengan sensasi kenikmatan yang belum terasa.

Hingga tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong tanpa diduga. Punggungku hampir terantuk lantai jika saja tanganku tidak sigap menyangga. Yuu-chan mencerai bebatan mata. Iris bak batu emerald berkilat nyalang menyala-nyala.

"Mika! Kau gila!" punggung tangan Yuu-chan menyapu area bibirnya. "Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Guren!"

Aku bergeming. Kecerdasanku yang luar biasa lenyap begitu saja. Otakku tidak bisa memproses kalimat sanggahan.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA! INGAT ITU!"

Yang aku ingat setelah itu bunyi pintu yang berdebam amat keras dibanting Yuu-chan karena murka.

* * *

Sungguh tidak kusangka. Kejadian itu memberikan efek fatal. Yuu-chan mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Dia selalu menghindariku. Menolak kuekori. Kalaupun tidak sengaja berpapasan di kampus, hanya kalimat-kalimat pendek yang terlontar. Suasana canggung yang menjadi penghias panjang.

Kami serasa seperti musuh bebuyutan yang dendamnya sudah mereda tapi kikuk untuk berbincang. Aneh memang, seharusnya aku yang bertindak demikian karena telah tega mengotori persahabatan kami yang telah terukir lama. Sepantasnya aku lah yang merasa malu karena begitu egois mencemari ikatan kami dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ini semua hanya karena satu―kenaifan.

Ini semua hanya karena satu―keegoisan.

Ini semua hanya karena satu―nafsuku yang tak bisa ditahan.

Hadiahnya―persahabatan kami yang rusak total.

Yang bisa kuratapi―penyesalan.

Terakhir aku melihat Yuu-chan di saat resepsi pernikahan Guren dan Mahiru. Ekor matanya satu kali pun tidak terpergok menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari aku datang. Atau dia sadar tapi aku tidak menarik untuk dipandang.

Fokus perhatian Yuu-chan hanya sepasang pengantin di altar. Wajahnya tercetak sangat tidak suka. Bertepuk tangan pun nampak tak ikhlas. Selepasnya tak pernah kudapati lagi sosok Yuu-chan.

Sampai empat bulan ke depan tercium kabar. Orang yang masih kucinta itu terbaring di hamparan kain bernuansa putih dihinggapi berbagai macam peralatan penunjang.

Yuu-chan koma. Hampir meregang nyawa di sela-sela keberadaan pil narkotika dan spuit psikotropika.

Seratus dua puluh dua hari Yuu-chan tak tertangkap netra biruku. Selama itu dia menggantikan posisi 'teman' nya dengan obat-obatan candu. Fakta yang memberatkan keberadaanku menjadi nol. Dampak berjenjang besar dari musabab ciuman konyol.

Kutampik. Kurealistiskan pikiran. Mungkin hatinya terlalu kandas karena tak bisa memiliki orang yang dia cinta. Menjadikan takaran narkoba yang berlebihan sebagai pelarian. Jika itu memang benar terkutuklah Guren yang membelokan tujuan hidup Yuu-chan ke lubang berkubang.

Praktis luka kecil di hatiku menganga. Dan ada luka lain yang datang menemani luka lama. Atau luka awal itu yang semakin membesar.

Tersemat rasa iri.

Guren sungguh hebat. Bisa mempengaruhi kehidupan Yuu-chan layaknya perputaran garis busur derajat. Sanggup membuatnya mencinta sebegitu besarnya. Sementara aku, jangankan berharap dicintai Yuu-chan, dianggap teman sepertinya sudah tidak.

Rutinitas harianku bertambah. Mengunjungi Yuu-chan yang masih telentang tidak sadar. Menunggunya sambil bercerita sekalipun tidak pernah ditanggap. Terkadang aku bermalam, tertidur di tepi ranjang. Tidak pernah bosan. Tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

Suatu ketika aku terkaget ketika datang, ruangan Yuu-chan kosong. Lekas kuraih tangan perawat terdekat. Kuberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Cukup satu arahan petunjuk darinya membuatku tenang. Rupanya Yuu-chan hanya berpindah ruangan. Dia berada di ruang perawatan biasa karena telah sadar.

Garis bibir kutarik sederhana. Hatiku tidak sesimpul senyum yang kuulas. Aku senang, sangat girang. Yuu-chan ku akhirnya kembali. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat saat kritis di ranjang. Dia nampak sehat. Dia lepas tertawa. Dia mudah berbincang. Ingin rasanya kuterjang tubuh Yuu-chan sampai kepayahan. Harus kuberitahu bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

Lututku melemas. Ototku mati rasa. Ada yang menyumbat pergerakan kakiku. Perhentian tungkaiku hanya sampai setengah meter dari pintu. Sepasang mataku menangkap dari kaca. Kehadiran Guren yang menyuapi Yuu-chan potongan buah apel.

Mendadak rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Rasa sesak itu hadir kembali.

Guren yang katanya tengah super sibuk menggeluti pekerjaannya tidak pernah kudengar menyempatkan waktu untuk membesuk Yuu-chan ketika koma, kini malah datang ketika Yuu-chan telah membuka mata. Dan yang paling menyakitkan pria itu seperti mendapatkan porsi yang amat besar.

Sementara aku yang selama ini menanti, menunggu Yuu-chan untuk terbangun, hanya bisa memandang dari luar sambil tersenyum kecut. Tidak mendapatkan porsi apa-apa selain jadi penyimak tak bersuara.

Bukannya aku pamrih. Aku hanya ingin Yuu-chan tahu, bahwa aku lah yang selama ini menemaninya di sepanjang rumah sakit. Bukan Guren yang patut dia sambut. Bukan Guren yang layak dia sunggingkan senyuman.

Ini rasanya seperti aku yang susah payah menanam, Guren yang menuai hasilnya. Sekalipun aku paham virus juga bisa berubah menjadi vaksin dan mikroorgaisme itu berwujud makhluk bernama Guren, tetap saja aku sakit hati.

Lagi-lagi aku kalah beruntung. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Takdir seakan tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk melangkah maju barang sejengkal. Yang kudapatkan selalu derita pilu yang berkepanjangan. Terurung niat untuk masuk, aku enggan menampakkan tubuh yang tidak berharga ini menjadi perusak suasana.

* * *

"Mikaela tunggu!"

Kalimat itu melenyapkan lamunanku di lorong rumah sakit. Menghentikan langkah lunglai karena terlelap kecewa. Kecewa atas perbuatan yang aku lakukan secuil pun tidak berbalas.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Kutolehkan pandangan yang nampak kabur karena mataku sedikit berair.

"Iya, Amane-sama ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai Yuu."

Kuhadiahi sosok yang dipenuhi lekukan keriput di beberapa tempat itu sebuah senyum sumringah untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau tahu, setelah Yuu benar-benar pulih, aku akan memasukkannya ke pusat rehabilitasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi menurut sudut pandangku, selama empat bulan belakangan, kau dan Yuu terlihat berjauhan. Boleh aku tahu kenapa?"

Sedikit tertegun. Bingung menyahuti beliau dengan kalimat apa. Mulut ini setia membisu, membutuhkan waktu setengah menit untuk memberikan jawaban. Dan itu pun kalimat ngambang.

"I―itu."

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini," beliau meneruskan, "sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tidak sepatutnya aku mengetahui privasi kalian berdua."

Satu jawaban merayap. Mungkin beliau mengira bahwa kami bertengkar karena telah berebut gadis.

"Maaf, Amane-sama, ano―"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah membuatmu kerepotan akibat ulah Yuu."

Beliau mempersilahkan untuk melanjutkan gerakan tungkai. Lalu, kami menghabiskan waktu menyusuri lorong sambil mengobrol.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh itu akan nekat melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Terlalu tidak sopan bila aku memotong, "Tidak. Yuu-chan sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Memang ada yang terjadi di antara kami, dan saya tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana."

Belum siap untuk berkata jujur. Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Bahwa persahabatan kami terkontaminasi karena aku mencintai anak angkatnya dan orang yang bersangkutan berkeberatan untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Menjauhiku. Menjaga jarak.

"Aku paham," pundakku ditepuk, "sudah kubilang 'kan, kita lupakan saja pembahasan alasan kalian berjauhan."

Melirik sebentar. Terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menggulir pokok pembicaraan ini ke sebelah mana.

"Mungkin kau yang jauh lebih mengenal Yuu dari pada aku. Yang kutahu, watak anak itu sangat keras kepala. Aku sangat yakin selama proses rehabilitasi dia pasti akan mengamuk. Jadi, aku ingin kau berperan di sini."

"Hah?! Maksud anda?"

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, mungkin saja Yuu salah arah karena kau tidak ada?"

Entah bagaimana rautku sekarang. Terlalu bingung untuk melumat.

"Aku rasa dia sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapa pun di muka bumi ini."

Hampir bersemu. Seandainya saja Yuu-chan sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat itu, sungguh cemerlangnya hidupku. Namun sayangnya beliau keliru. Aku tahu pada siapa hati Yuu-chan tertambat.

"Lupakan permasalahan kalian. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi Yuu di pusat rehabilitasi. Berikan dia dukungan moril. Setelah ditanamkan paham untuk meninggalkan obat-obatan kejam, dia pasti akan bersikeras untuk tetap bertempat di apertemen sendirian. Itu terlalu riskan. Aku tidak ingin Yuu terjerumus untuk kedua kalinya. Tinggal lah di sisi Yuu di saat kami tidak bisa memantaunya."

Campur aduk. Hatiku tidak karuan rasa. Nano-nano mengaliri.

"Menetaplah satu atap dengan Yuu nanti."

Diriku terlambung maksimal. Rasanya seperti aku direstui menikah dengan Yuu-chan saja. Petuah yang akan aku manfaatkan untuk menebus kesalahan fatal yang telah kuperbuat.

Sama sekali tidak tersebat sedikit pun di benakku bahwa ajakan itu nantinya akan menjadi salah satu faktor yang mengakibatkan ragaku teronggok di pinggiran jalanan ini.

* * *

Yuu-chan hanya bisa berkata 'Oh' tatkala aku menggeret koper besar menyesaki apartemen pribadinya. Bernada datar, sedatar kata sambutan yang dia lontarkan ketika aku perdana datang menjumpainya di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Sorot matanya seolah mencerca : 'Kemana saja kau, baru mengunjungiku?'.

Nampaknya tidak ada yang bercerita bahwa aku orang ketiga yang paling sering menjenguk Yuu-chan di rumah sakit setelah kedua orang tua angkatnya. Kuabaikan. Tidak ingin kupersoalkan. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lewat. Sudah lain serial.

Hubungan kami masih kaku. Rupanya ciuman tempo dulu merupakan dosa besar yang sulit untuk Yuu-chan maafkan. Bujukan sarapan pagi yang selalu aku siapkan setiap hari belum juga mempan. Berbenah, memasak, semua pekerjaan rumah, dan hal apa pun yang telah aku lakukan belum bisa membuat Yuu-chan bersudi untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman.

Sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahpahaman tapi memang fakta yang ingin kupendam bahwa aku begitu dalam mencintai Yuu-chan.

Aku juga tidak pernah menyerah mengajak Yuu-chan berbincang di waktu senggang, di waktu acara makan atau di waktu sedang malas-malasan menghadapi tontonan. Mencoba terus untuk menciptakan suasana persahabatan yang nyaris hilang. Meski selalu disahuti dengan jawaban sekenanya, singkat, ketus, dingin maupun datar.

Waktu berotasi. Lima tahun ditempuhi. Harga mahal yang bisa aku tukar dari sebuah penantian. Kesabaranku bertelur matang. Kehangatan Yuu-chan lambat laun mulai terasa. Sifat dingin esnya mencair. Mengembalikan hawa ramah yang sudah lama sirna. Yuu-chan kini bekerja di bagian pemasaran Home Televisi Shopping. Sementara aku menggeluti pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan swasta.

Penciptaan waktu yang kami gunakan untuk bersama terbilang cukup sedikit. Namun, itu yang memicuku agar membuat hubungan kami menjadi dekat. Memanfaatkan menit-menit yang bisa dihitung jari selain waktu beristirahat untuk membuat persahabatan kembali mengerat.

Kadang kami juga saling bantu membantu tatkala memiliki pekerjaan rumah dari perusahaan wadah kami bekerja. Di bagian itu momen-momen berharganya, saling bertukar ide, saling menyortir berkas-berkas.

Dan aku yang tidak ingin kesalahan lama terulang, tidak berani bersentuhan kulit Yuu-chan barang sejari. Takut kalap kalau-kalau iblis membobol berahi. Tetap menetralkan perasaanku yang semakin meluap hari kian hari. Menjaga binaan yang sudah susah payah terengkuh lagi.

Sayangnya, hal itu tampaknya akan terbuang percuma. Bukannya aku berujung dikalahkan oleh syahwat dan kembali berniat untuk melakukan hal yang jauh lebih parah dari sekadar ciuman. Namun karena cobaan demi cobaan kembali datang.

* * *

"Kedua korneamu mengalami kerusakan."

Cukup tersentak meski rautku terpatri datar.

"Kerusakan terjadi akibat cedera yang dibiarkan terlalu lama."

Semakin kalimat itu diteruskan semakin susah ludah tertelan.

"Itulah yang menyebabkan kepalamu sering pusing dan penglihatanmu mengabur."

Rupanya sensasi berputar yang menjalar liar tadi malam bukan karena hipotensi. Dan daya tangkap inderaku mengalami penurunan mendadak karena memang beralasan.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya?"

Di saat dokter melontarkan pertanyaan, batinku malah bertanya rawan, ' _Apakah itu buruk?_ '

Gelengan kulayangkan lemah. Ekspresi dokter sepertinya meragukan jawabanku. Lantas aku kembali mengingat tentang penyebab kedua orang tuaku meninggal. "Waktu kecil aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan kereta. Kedua orang tuaku tewas di tempat. Apakah itu masuk hitungan?"

"Kapanpun kecelakaannya terjadi, yang jelas cedera itu telah melemahkan korneamu. Terkadang memang tidak menimbulkan gejala pada awal mendapatkannya."

"Tapi, jedanya cukup jauh, Dokter."

"Justru jarak interval yang sangat panjang itu yang memberikan masa infeksi berkembang. Biasanya dampak buruknya akan terasa beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Semua itu tergantung dari tingkat keparahan. Seperti kasusmu, kau baru mengalami gejalanya sekarang."

"Apakah itu buruk?" akhirnya pertanyaan sekelebat yang tadi menghiasi hati terucap dengan penuh kerisauan.

"Tentu saja ini masalah serius. Kornea yang mengalami kerusakan berakibat hilangnya fungsi kebeningan dan kornea akan menjadi buram. Pada situasi yang parah kornea akan menjadi bekas luka. Dan itu memungkinkan terjadinya kekeruhan kornea atau biasa disebut dengan Opacity kornea."

"Apakah itu berarti," kali ini kemungkinan terburuk yang melintas, menghantui pikiranku yang masih linu karena efek korneaku yang rusak, "aku akan kehilangan penglihatan?"

"Itu akan terjadi secara bertahap dan bisa menjadi lebih buruk."

Sensasi tersengat menghunjam seluruh tubuh. Bergeming. Kaku. Mengosongkan pikiranku yang semula banyak ekpektasi berlarian. Realita penuturan dari seorang pakar medis cukup membuatku _shock_. Lidah ini mendapatkan dampaknya, bergerak otomatis, membantu mulut melontarkan pernyataan pengharapan. "Tidak ada solusi ya, Dokter?"

"Operasi katarak dapat dilakukan segera, tetapi karena kornea telah rusak kepadatan sel tidak baik dan pemulihan akan sulit. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah dengan cara melakukan transplantasi kornea. Namun kenyataannya sulit untuk menemukan donor mata."

"Maksud anda, aku akan tetap," begitu sulit untuk melanjutkan, kata terakhir membuat nada suaraku begetar, "buta?"

"Kau harus menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dulu. Untuk lebih detailnya mari kita lakukan MRI yang pertama."

Perjalananku menuju ruang pemeriksaan kuhabiskan untuk berpikiran baik. Ya, vonis ini kuanggap sebagai hadiah di hari lahirku.

* * *

Kejutan pertama masih menjadi bala bencana di relung otak. Belum enyah sepenuhnya menggerogoti akal pikiran. Kejutan lainnya sudah menunggu di sepetak bangunan yang kuanggap sebagai rumah.

Kesaksian di visi manikku mulai berlagak. Kadang-kadang menyamar kadang-kadang jelas. Tapi sungguh, ingin sekali aku tunanetra saat itu juga. Tontonan memilukan yang menusuk sampai ke sum-sum tulang.

Sosok pria berkaki jenjang yang menarikan ke sepuluh jemarinya di bagian atas tubuh Yuu-chan. Berposisi di belakang badan pemuda berambut legam yang terjeda menyiapkan sarapan. Setengah membungkuk, berkesan seperti memeluknya dari belakang. Dan orang yang dipeluk menggelinjang kegelian.

Meski sebenarnya mereka hanya bercanda—saling gelitik menggelitik, namun sempurna menorehkan luka.

Lima tahun aku bersanding satu atap dengan Yuu-chan, seujung kuku pun aku tak berani menyentuhnya. Sementara Guren yang hampir tak pernah lagi bertatap, dengan bebasnya mengumal baju kaos Yuu-chan sampai sedikit tersibak, menggilik-gilikan jarinya.

Perasaan iri plus cemburu menjalar. Rasanya sangat pahit, sampai-sampai aku amnesia mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku pulang'.

"Oh, Mika, baru pulang," sapaan Guren membeberkan keberadaanku yang telah disadari.

Buru-buru kulepas plester pereket dengan secuil kapas tertindih menyembul di tengah, menutupi bekas tusukan jarum infus di punggung tangan kanan. Lekas kugenggam bendanya di tangan yang lain.

"Selamat pagi. Lama tidak bertemu Guren-san," setengah membungkuk, balik menyapanya ramah dengan topeng kepalsuan yang telah lihai aku mainkan.

"Selamat pagi."

Menghentikan aksi senda gurau di pagi hari, posisi Guren dan Yuu-chan kini terpisah jarak. Guren beringsut mengenyakkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Sementara Yuu-chan bergiliran mengambil sajian demi sajian dari konter, mentransfernya ke meja makan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan kegiatanmu menginap di tempat kerja. Sekalipun lembur, sempatkanlah diri untuk pulang."

Pernyataan Yuu-chan membuatku senang sekaligus nanar. Senangnya, karena aku serasa sedikit diperhatikan, meskipun mungkin dia hanya membuka tajuk sederhana untukku yang baru datang.

Nanarnya, karena Yuu-chan salah menduga. Wajar bila dia keliru, karena aku memang enggan memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya bukan tempat kerja yang kujadikan ranjang bermalam, melainkan rumah sakit.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," kedua bahuku terangkat sesambil menyusupkan tangan ke kantong bawah jas panjang, menyembunyikan plester yang tertempeli secuil kapas, "laporan-laporan menggunung Yuu-chan, kau tahu 'kan ini akhir bulan."

"Alasan apa pun itu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit, Mika. Coba kau bercermin, wajahmu tampak pucat."

Bercitanya aku mendengar. Perhatian sederhana Yuu-chan sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Sebenarnya aku sedang sakit. Satu botol cairan nutrisi infus sudah berbaur dalam alirah darahku akibat aku pingsan di jalan tadi malam. Dan dokter bilang, penglihatanku bermasalah sangat serius.

Tidak menanggapi. Aku menatapnya sendu.

"Kau ada mengirimkan email, Mika? Kalau ada maaf ya tidak terbaca. Ponsel kurusak, gara-gara dia," dengusan ditunjukkan ke arah Guren.

Baru sesaat terlena kini kuterpaku.

Rasanya seperti dipencundangi. Begitu percumanya aku mengirimkan surel selepas pulang kerja tadi malam. Memintanya datang menyusul ke restoran favorit. Lebih dulu menunggunya di salah satu bangku. Menenteng kotak berisi penganan penuh gula dihiasi lapisan mentega putih bergradasi cokelat. Menghamparkannya ke salah satu meja.

Menantinya berjam-jam, ditemani lima orderan likuid varian rasa. Hingga dirutuk pramusaji yang terkendala pulangnya hanya karena aku pengunjung paling terakhir hengkang karena betah mendaratkan pantat berlama-lama. Namun Yuu-chan tak kunjung muncul juga karena ternyata pesan elektronikku tertunda di satelit.

Memang lebih baiknya aku berpikiran demikian. Menganggap ponsel Yuu-chan yang rusak adalah alasan. Menampik realita yang menyakitkan, bahwasanya Yuu-chan memang lupa dengan hari lahirku. Lupa dengan agenda perayaan rutin tiap tahun. Lupa karena sosok pujaannya mengetuk pintu depan apartemen. Memilih menghabiskan waktu menemani Guren yang bertandang malam-malam.

Meski faktor pertama sama pedihnya dengan faktor kedua, namun aku ingin menyangkal kebenaran. Kebenaran yang mengarah bahwa Guren lebih diprioritaskan daripada aku.

Guren hanya bisa tertawa. Rambut Yuu-chan diacak-acaknya. Sungguh membuatku dengki.

"Nanti kugantikan dengan ponsel jenis terbaru."

"Hah! Bukankah kau sudah jadi pengangguran?"

"Jangan seperti itu, Yuu, begini-begini aku punya banyak pengalaman bekerja."

"Kau pikir mudah mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo. Seharusnya kau tetap bertahan di perusahaan Hiragi. Jabatanmu 'kan sudah tinggi di sana."

"Kau ini tidak peka ya," tangan terlipat di dada. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang. Aku muak dengan orang-orang yang mengataiku _nanahikari_ di belakang. Aku keluar bukan karena tidak beralasan, Yuu. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku juga bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaan lain, tanpa harus mendapatkan koneksi dari mertua maupun keluarga. Aku ingin mengikuti jejakmu."

Terlihat Yuu-chan mencibir. Padahal mungkin di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

"Aku cukup kaget ketika kau menolak bekerja di perusahaannya paman. Dan malah melamar kerja di pusat Home Shopping. Merintis karir mulai dari nol."

"Makanya mandirilah!"

Senyum jahil dipasang, "Yah, aku memang tidak mandiri tuan muda. Lagipula―" kedua tangannya beralih, melipat ke belakang, menjadikannya sandaran kepala, "aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk bercerai dengan Mahiru. Bisa kau bayangkan, mukaku sudah rata untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya."

Keakraban mereka membuat keberadaanku serasa terabaikan. Tapi, tunggu sebentar! Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Guren akan menggugat cerai Mahiru?

"Hah?! Aku pikir dia cinta matimu." Ekspresi Yuu-chan juga sama kagetnya. Berarti dia juga baru tahu.

"Ada masa di mana satu pasangan sudah tidak mendapatkan kecocokan lagi, Yuu."

Memang sering-sering ini Yuu-chan selalu mendapatkan telepon dari Guren. Yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sedang tersandung masalah.

Meski kutahu Yuu-chan masih memendam cinta, namun dia tidak pernah mengutuk hubungan Guren dan Mahiru di ambang kehancuran. Yuu-chan sedikit pun tidak berharap status pernikahan mereka berubah jadi pisah ranjang selamanya, sekalipun itu sedikit menguntungkan di pihaknya.

"Jadi, kau jangan berkeberatan ya aku menumpang di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Terpaku lagi. Kali ini disertai pandanganku yang semakin memblur. Jika memang benar Guren akan menjadi penghuni ketiga di rumah ini. Berarti penghalangku untuk meraih Yuu-chan tidak bisa dilawan.

"Enak saja," ketus Yuu-chan. "Menumpang di sini tidak gratis tahu. Mika saja berbagi uang iuran bulanan. Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan uang, sementara kau sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan."

Yuu-chan pastilah berbohong. Guren bisa saja terkelabui, tapi aku tidak. Tentunya Yuu-chan akan menerima kehadiran Guren secara suka rela dan cuma-cuma. Sebab Guren masih menjadi orang yang paling dicintainya sampai detik ini.

Lima tahun memang telah berselang tapi Yuu-chan sangat gagal _move on_. Dan aku sangat yakin, cinta Yuu-chan akan semakin bertumbuh seiring berbaginya tempat dan kebersamaan dengan Guren.

"Hei, kau pikir aku pulang kampung tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Dasar bodoh kau, ya."

Keberadaanku yang masih berdiri setia di ruang tamu, mendadak pusing hebat. Penglihatanku yang tadinya mengabur parah kini mulai menyuram. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya membuatku sesak―kemunculan Guren yang mendadak, kenyataan dia yang akan bercerai dengan istrinya dan permintaannya untuk menetap di apertemen Yuu-chan, membuat penyakit sakit kepalaku kumat.

Dampak kerusakan kornea tenyata sebegini menyiksanya. Kerjapan kedua kelopak yang mencoba menetralisir tidak berpengaruh. Tubuhku bergoyang. Sensasi melayang kurasakan. Untungnya Guren dan Yuu-chan tengah asyik bercakap tidak menyadari diriku yang nyaris pingsan.

Harga diriku yang terlampau tinggi menegaskan bahwa aku tidak boleh terlihat ringkih terlebih lagi tidak boleh tampak sedang sakit di hadapan Yuu-chan. Sisa tenaga sebiji kerikil kumanfaatkan untuk menggerakkan tungkai menuju kamar.

Alasan logis kuberikan, sekaligus kalimat itu memberikan makna pelarian diri dari situasi. "Maaf, aku mau istirahat sebentar, kemarin malam kurang tidur."

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendengar Yuu-chan menyahut apa di belakang sana. Nyeri di kepala meredamkan penghantar suara, menggelapkan mata, dan mengalahkan segalanya. Tubuh kubanting sesudahnya sampai di ranjang. Hilang kesadaran tidak tahu sampai jam berapa.

* * *

Kenyataan semakin menonjok keras. Dua hari setelah divonis menderita Opacity Kornea, aku dihubungi pihak rumah sakit membeberkan seputar hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan.

"Kami menemukan tumor di kedua matamu."

Kekecewaan dan rasa takut sudah tidak bisa terimaginer. Kuberikan sentuhan lama di kening, wujud bahwa aku frustasi.

Wajah dokter kupandang. Gelagatnya sedang menggerakkan pulpen ke hasil scan MRI, memberikan gerakan melingkar ke bagian gambar yang dideteksi sebagai sumber penyakit.

"Tampak tumor mendorong terhadap lensa matamu, menyebabkan katarak dan Opacity Kornea."

Jemari yang bergetar masih memijit pelipis. Keterpurukan mulai mendarah daging. Napas kuhela. Lengosan lelah terkesan pasrah kuhembuskan. Masih memandangi, lawan bicara di hadapanku mulai berkata tegas.

"Kau harus segera memulai pengobatan."

"Lalu, apa itu dapat menyembuhkan, Dokter?" suaraku nyaris hilang, tenggelam dalam kekalutan.

"Jika matamu diekstrak sebelum menyebar."

"Selain itu, ap―apakah operasi tetap harus kula―lakukan?" kegentaran menyerempet, membuatku terbata dalam berkata.

"Dalam kasusmu, bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan mata yaitu dengan cara pembedahan, kehilangan penglihatan tetap tidak bisa dicegah. Dan mungkin yang akan terjadi lebih cepat karena kerusakan kornea sudah terlalu dalam yang mulanya disebabkan oleh kecelakaan."

"Itu artinya meski aku tetap menjalani operasi, aku akan tetap buta, iya 'kan, Dokter?" nada suaraku tiba-tiba meninggi satu oktaf. "Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjalaninya, karena itu percuma."

Pandanganku semakin mengabur, bercampur cairan bening yang memaksa keluar. Harus kutahan. Tidak boleh sampai ruah.

Sang dokter rupanya maklum menghadapi pasien yang ketenangannya labil sepertiku. Beliau memberikan pengandaian padaku yang sudah tersulut oleh kata pasrah dan menyerah. "Jika dioperasi, kau hanya akan kehilangan penglihatan. Tapi bila tidak, tumormu akan menyebar menjadi ganas. Bukan penglihatanmu saja yang nantinya akan hilang, tapi nyawamu juga."

Seluruh ototku melemas. Gemetar semakin tersinyalir. Energi serasa tersedot habis. Tak punya daya yang cukup untuk merespon balik perkataan dokter.

Benar, ini adalah hadiah susulan pasca hari ulang tahunku.

* * *

Takdir begitu gemar mempermainkan hidupku. Belum lagi fakta berkisar tentang kerusakan kornea dan tumor kemunculan Guren juga ikut andil menyerap keberuntunganku yang semakin terkikis.

Setiap hari aku harus melihat dia dan Yuu-chan bercanda. Lepas tertawa. Berbincang akrab. Seolah semesta tercipta hanya untuk mereka saja, dan aku kebagian mengontrak, figuran tak berbayar, tetangga yang tak dianggap, dan istilah apa pun yang patut aku sandang sebagai 'keberadaan kecil' di tengah mereka.

 _De javu_. Ya, aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ketika Yuu-chan pertama kali sadar di rumah sakit, dan Guren lah orang pertama yang memanjakannya. Linu-linu kepala yang kerap bergerilya membuatku seolah tak punya ruang untuk berperan memasuki hubungan Guren dan Yuu-chan. Terlalu fokus menahan rasa kesakitan. Kehadiranku nyaris tersingkirkan.

"Mika, apa Yuu sudah memberitahumu?"

Rasa-rasanya tak perlu lah aku menenggak obat secara diam-diam. Tak perlu harus main kucing-kucingan hanya untuk mendatangi rumah sakit. Semuanya patut aku lakukan terang-terangan. Toh, aku juga tidak yakin mereka mau memedulikan. Karena mereka tidak akan menyimak aktivitas apa pun yang aku lakukan.

Hanya saja, aku belum siap untuk menghadapi sudut pandang. Bahwa aku terkesan dibiarkan mengasing pelan-pelan.

"Memberitahu apa?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kemampuan kekeruhan korneaku semakin menghebat. Kekuatan tumor juga semakin melaknat. Daya visualku semakin menurun. Pernah aku menjadi korban amukan Yuu-chan karena aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan beberapa warna.

Pakaian seragam Guren yang akan dikenakan di hari pertama bekerja, cacat gara-gara terkena lunturan ketika aku mencucikannya. Padahal orang yang bersangkutan tidak mempersoalkan. Tapi, Yuu-chan yang malah mencercaku. Sukses memprakarsai diriku sendiri sebagai orang yang tak berguna.

"Sewa apartemen akan berakhir bulan ini. Aku dan Yuu sepakat untuk pindah. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan lokasi yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempat bekerjaku dan perusahaan Home shopping Yuu bekerja. Yuu benar-benar tidak ada memberitahumu, ya? Ah, padahal sudah cukup lama sekali kami telah merencanakannya."

Sekejam apa pun Yuu-chan memarahiku, seharmonis apa pun dia dengan Guren, setersisih apa pun keberadaanku, dan selama apa pun aku harus menjadi penyimak, pemerhati yang terabaikan, cukup mengabdi dan senantiasa selalu ada di sisi Yuu-chan membuat hatiku sudah terpuaskan.

Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini aku harus menyerah. Menyerah pada sesuatu yang bernama kebutaan. Aku tidak ingin kekurangan yang kusandang nanti menjadi biang masalah. Menjadi penyebab yang bisa merepotkan orang-orang. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus melanggar sumpah. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Yuu-chan demi kebaikannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "tidak ada."

Dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan celah untuk bisa menyingkir dari tempat ini.

* * *

Koper besar kugeret. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk berjejal masuk. Melainkan tertarik keluar, memberikan sedikit ruang kosong di sepetak bangunan yang sudah lima tahun aku tinggali.

Meski bernada rendah, suara Guren bisa kudengar. "Hei Yuu, kau tidak ingin mencegahnya?"

Tanpa kutoleh, aku bisa merasakan Yuu-chan hanya bisa mematung. Dia malah beranjak memunggungiku.

Persiapan terakhir sudah beres. Tas besar kujinjing. Koper juga telah terletak di dekat pintu depan. "Baiklah, sepertinya taksi sudah menunggu di bawah. Guren-san, Yuu-chan, aku pergi ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Maaf telah merepotkan."

Pegangan pintu kutarik. Hamparan lantai koridor luar tertampil. Marmernya mengkilat putih di retinaku yang kabur permanen. Seolah mempersilahkan diriku yang memilih enyah dari dunia ini. Dunia di mana hanya ada Yuu-chan di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang dunia itu sudah tidak bisa lagi kudiami. Penyakitku menghendakinya agar aku pergi.

"Biar kubantu. Kopermu biar aku yang bawa turun." Guren menyeret koper besar. Melewati batas pintu utama apartemen Yuu-chan.

Sedikit berharap. Aku ingin Yuu-chan mencegah. Walaupun keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatku senang di menit-menit terakhir perjumpaanku dengan Yuu-chan.

"Mika," suara itu membekukan aktivitas tungkaiku. Refleks tubuhku menegang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu. Tapi kenapa kesannya kau malah terusir begini."

Aku menyahutinya dengan sedikit menoleh. "Ah, tidak kok, hanya perasaanmu saja. Waktu aku tahu kalian sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerja. Lantas aku juga langsung berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

Hatiku tersenyum. Tuhan, baru kali ini kau mengabulkan harapanku.

"Oh, baiklah."

Tercekat. Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Harapanku terlalu besar rupanya.

Tertunduk. Kupalingkan wajah. Kusadari Guren sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah memasuki kotak besi yang berjalan turun naik.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja tidak mengabari tentang perpindahan kami."

Iya, aku tahu, Yuu-chan memang ingin aku pergi. Yuu-chan ingin aku jangan mengacau, karena aku penganggu. Betul, aku memang pengganggu.

"Lebih tepatnya aku belum ingin memberitahumu."

Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berpikiran yang macam-macam. Terlalu berat rupanya pengharapanku sampai-sampai tak pernah terwujud satu kali pun.

Tungkai kuayun.

"Aku ingin kau sendiri yang meminta untuk ikut pindah dengan kami."

Langkahku terhenti lagi.

"Rencananya aku akan memberitahumu nanti satu hari sebelum kontrak apartemen ini berakhir. Jadi, kau tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dengan kami."

Mata ini seperti buta. Genangan air mengganggunya.

"Kau bersedia tinggal denganku karena ayahku yang menyuruhmu. Lalu aku berpikir, ah, jika ayahku tidak memintamu apakah kau tetap mau tinggal denganku. Maka dari itu aku sengaja melakukannya. Karena aku ingin kau tetap tinggal bersamaku atas kemauanmu sendiri."

Yuu-chan bodoh. Tanpa disuruh siapa pun, kau akan tetap kuekori sampai mati.

"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin pergi. Aku hargai keputusanmu."

Bisu. Aku tidak ingin Yuu-chan mendengar suaraku yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Terima kasih, Mika, atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Maaf bila aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Selamat jalan."

Kubalikkan badan, bertepatan itu Yuu-chan memunggungiku. Pergi menjauh memasuki kamarnya. Bulir air merembes keluar dari netra yang sudah tidak punya fungsi utuh lagi. Menghujani permukaan kulit pipi. Ikut menjejal masuk ke lubang hidung pernapasan. Menyebabkan rasa haus udara di bagian dada.

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Yuu-chan bahkan enggan mengantarkan kepergianku, bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan perkataannya barusan.

* * *

...*...

* * *

Tidak tahu raut orang itu persisnya seperti apa. Seorang pejalan kaki yang aku paksakan untuk bertanya perihal tentang angka waktu yang tidak bisa kulihat. Mungkin sekarang dia memasang tampang bingung. Mengamati arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tanganku. Kuberikan alasan bahwa jamku mati sambil menutupinya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima."

Aku tertegun sejenak, "Oh, terima kasih."

Selesai bertanya orang itu pergi.

Empat jam sudah aku memboros waktu hanya untuk memutar kenangan. Selama itu juga tidak kurasakan tanda-tanda kemunculan Yuu-chan. Sejak aku memutuskan keluar dari ruang lingkup hidupnya, semenjak itu pula kami tidak pernah lagi saling berhubungan. Bertemu pun sudah jauh dari kata jarang.

Pun terlibat komunikasi terakhir secara langsung pada saat aku hengkang kaki dari rumahnya. Selepas kejadian itu, kucoba bertahan hidup sendirian, tanpa mengetahui kondisi dan keadaan Yuu-chan. Rasa rindu kerap menyerang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kondisi penglihatan yang kian menyuram adalah kendalanya.

Pada akhirnya aku tersadar. Sisa-sisa kemampuan mata yang sangat teramat lemah menangkap cahaya ini harus dimanfaatkan untuk melihat sosok Yuu-chan untuk terakhir kalinya. Harus kupuaskan memandangi wajah Yuu-chan berlama-lama. Kemudian menyimpannya di kotak arsip kenangan di bagian utama otak dengan judul 'Wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai selamanya.'

Harus kulakukan itu sebelum kebutaan total dan kegelapan selamanya aku dapatkan. Lantas kukumpulkan keberanian, menyapa Yuu-chan yang sudah cukup lama tidak bersua melalui media elektronik penghantar suara. Memintanya bertemu selepas dia pulang kerja.

Dan disinilah kini aku berada. Rela datang lebih awal, menyambutnya, agar pertemuan nanti terlihat sedikit sempurna.

Kutekan lama tombol paling ujung kiri nomor dua dari atas di ponsel pintar. Panggilan terlayangkan. Tapi kerap tersandung pesan suara operator. Pikiran baik tetap kupertahankan. Sebab siang tadi Yuu-chan memastikan akan datang.

Ya, setidaknya begitulah aku beranggapan. Mengesampingkan ingatan tentang nada suara Yuu-chan ketika berbicara lewat sambungan telepon yang masih aktif tadi siang―terdengar datar dan seperti tidak berminat. Namun aku tetap meneguhkan hati.

Tetes-tetes air berguguran pelan. Berjamak menjadi milyaran. Mulai menambah kecepatan. Menyerang dan menghantam semua benda yang mendarat di permukaan. Aku turut serta terguyur di tengah jalan. Tanpa payung, tanpa penghalang, hanya bermodalkan sweater tipis sebagai penghangat yang kini juga telah kuyup ditempa hujan.

Kutarik sekali lagi seorang pengguna jalan yang dipayungi benda penghalang hujan berwarna hitam. Kutanyakan dengan penuh kegamblangan. "Maaf sudah jam berapa? Jam tanganku rusak."

"Jam dua belas lewat dua puluh lima."

Tertunduk dalam. "Oh, terima kasih."

Terhitung enam jam lebih aku melakukan hal sia-sia. Terpekur layaknya orang bodoh. Menunggu tanpa kepastian. Berharap tanpa wujud nyatanya. Kadang terlalu berpikiran baik bisa membuat seseorang tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan. Sengsara karena tidak sesuai dengan realita. Sengsara karena tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Ya, hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap saat. Saking seringnya tidak pernah bosan untuk kuperankan. Dengan anggapan semua yang kubayangkan menjadi kenyataan. Namun, pada akhirnya takdirlah yang memberikan jawaban.

Gontai tungkaiku terayun. Sebelah tangan mencoba menekan kembali panggilan. Tak bereaksi, juga tak ada bunyi. Sepertinya ponselku rusak tercemar guyuran hujan. Kulipat, kubuang begitu saja ketika aku menjauh dari tempat awal. Pandanganku semakin berkabut. Diselaputi dengan air hujan dan air asin yang bersumber dari dalam mataku sendiri.

Pikiranku juga berkecamuk dengan satu ekpsektasi, bahwa sekarang Yuu-chan pasti sedang bersama dengan Guren. Dan aku dengan bodoh dan percayanya, menanti Yuu-chan sampai tengah malam buta.

Jujur aku sudah tidak terlalu sayang lagi dengan nyawa. Sebab hidupku terjal, curam, selalu berlangganan dengan yang namanya kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Hanya saja aku enggan mengakali kematian.

Jika memang vonisnya aku akan tetap meninggal. Biarlah maut itu yang datang dengan sendirinya. Tanpa aku yang bertindak bodoh mengakhirinya. Jadi, tetap kujalani kehidupan ini seperlunya, sebagaimana mestinya. Dan kekecewaan yang tak habis-habisnya ini membuatku harus memanjatkan do'a : _Tuhan cabut nyawaku segera._

Sisa-sisa daya visual hanya bisa kugunakan untuk meniti trotoar jalan sambil membayangkan wajah Yuu-chan yang kini hanya tinggal sebait kenangan. Semakin lunglai. Lambat laun aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak berpijak lagi di atas tanah. Bayangan Yuu-chan juga telah tertepis oleh serangkaian warna hitam.

* * *

"Mikaela!"

Suara sayup menelisik telinga.

"Mikaela!"

Terdengar lagi, tapi sudah tidak sayup, melainkan terdengar cukup jauh.

"Mikaela!"

Kini suaranya terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Mikaela! Kau bisa mendengarku!"

Cukup jelas sekarang. Dan aku merasa terganggu. Menarik kesadaranku yang tadinya tidak tahu jatuh di mana.

Kedua kelopak kusibak pelan. Mengerjap lemah untuk mencapai kapasitas sudut pandang yang sesuai. Tak berguna, visualku senantiasa dihiasi tampilan samar.

"Yuu. . . chan," suaraku lirih.

"Ini aku Mikaela."

Kucoba meningkatkan daya fungsi telinga, sebab kemampuan mataku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengenali.

"Dok. . ter. . Bathory. . . apa itu kau?" lanjutku dengan pengucapan yang begitu lemah.

"Iya Mikaela ini aku."

Tampak sesosok buram tengah membungkuk di sebelah kiriku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

Kukumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Tubuhku lemas. Tidak, sepertinya mati rasa atau bisa jadi lumpuh. Yang nyata terasa hanyalah terjangan udara konstan yang memaksa masuk lewat dua celah kecil di organ yang sering kugunakan untuk bernapas. Dan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di salah satu permukaan kulit di punggung tangan.

"Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari."

Mata berkedip sayu. Korneaku yang sudah tidak sehat bergerak mengamati sekitar yang hasilnya sama saja―kabur.

"Dengar Mikaela, tumormu sudah mulai menyebar. Kau harus segera menjalani operasi sebelum menjadi ganas."

Mendadak dadaku serasa terhimpit benda berat. Berasa sesak.

"Harus ada walimu yang bertanggung jawab agar kau bisa segera di operasi."

"Aku hi . . dup sen . . di . . rian dokter," suaraku terdengar parau dan sengau di akhiri tarikan nafas yang dalam.

"Kerabatmu?"

Satu-satunya sejawat yang aku punya hanya Yuu-chan. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengabarinya. Kepala kugelengkan pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal pemeriksaan? Seandainya aku tahu, langsung segera kulakukan tindakan operasi dari hari pertama kau dirawat. Tidak perlu aku menunggumu sampai sadar. Baiklah aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan jadi walimu. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Penekanan di dada semakin menjadi. Oksigen murni di lubang hidung tidak banyak membantu. Spontan mulut kubuka lebar, gerakan alamiah untuk menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mikaela?"

Gerakan dadaku yang tidak wajar nampaknya membuat dia cemas.

"Dokter tingkat saturasinya menurun."

"Siapkan masker! Akan kulepas nasal kanulnya!"

Begitu menyesakkan. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa dunia kedap udara. Sekalipun dadaku memompa keras, mulut memengap-mengap, mencari-cari gas penghasil energi, tapi semua upaya percuma. Tidak ada apa-apa yang kudapatkan kecuali rasa menyiksa.

Selang dilepas. Dokter mulai hendak memasang sungkup. Susah payah tangan kuayun. Kutepis. Dokter tetap memaksa untuk memasangnya. Kutepis lagi.

"Mikaela, kau mau mati!"

Sumpah, pemikiranku sudah buntu. Aku sudah hilang akal. Aku sudah bosan hidup. Ya, benar aku ingin mati.

Ferid Bathory tetap bersikeras. Kutahan pergerakan tangannya di udara menggunakan tanganku yang lemah. Dia membiarkannya sebentar, mungkin iba karena aku meneteskan air mata akibat kepedihan teramat dalam.

"Biar . . . kan hhhhh aku . . . hhhhh mati . . ."

Tanganku lunglai, menghunjam permukaan ranjang. Pergerakan semua anggota badanku terhenti. Begitu juga aktivitas organ bagian dalam. Terutama paru-paruku berhenti fungsi. Sudah tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan pertukaran udara sekalipun mulutku sudah menganga selebar apa pun.

Tapi kesadaranku masih bersemayam, belum melepas di raga yang telah mati total. Aku layaknya jiwa yang terperangkap dalam sebuah boneka. Masih bisa melihat meski pupil membeku. Masih mendengar meski tak bisa menanggapi. Dan anehnya penglihatanku jelas setelah sekian lama buram.

Dokter yang memasangkan sungkup muka ke wajahku tertampang jelas di hadapan. Baru kali ini kuketahui rupanya. Wajah tirus dengan rambut keperakan.

Perintahnya agarku bernapas, suara ribut monitoring yang berbunyi tak berirama, paramedis yang mencetuskan istilah-istilah asing, dan mulai gelagapan memasang berbagai macam benda di tubuhku, semuanya berbaur, terpatri, membahana, masih tertangkap gendang telinga maupun mata.

Bayangan Yuu-chan menari-menari di ingatan. Kenangan masa kecil, kenangan proses menuju remaja, kenangan masa-masa mengenyam bangku mahasiswa, sampai yang paling terkini, kenangan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa, dan semua kenangan-kenanganku bersama Yuu-chan bergulir layaknya cuplikan film yang diputar ulang.

Jadi begini proses akan mati. Dibuat bermanja sebentar sebelum jiwa sepenuhnya ditarik pergi.

Sebulir cairan bening keluar dari ekor mata, mengalir segaris, merembes mengenai helaian pirang, kujadikan sebagai persembahan terakhir sebelum kedua mata ini berganti warna biru kelam lalu disembunyikan oleh kelopak yang mengatup otomatis.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Trivias :**

MRI : _Magnetic Resonance Imaging_ adalah piranti diagnostik untuk mendeteksi kelainan fungsi tubuh terutama untuk melihat pencitraan bentuk anatomi jaringan lunak dalam tubuh, seperti otak, susunan syaraf, sum-sum tulang belakang dan lain-lain. Kualitas gambar resolusi yang dihasilkan jauh lebih baik dari hasil CT Scan dan X-Ray.

Nanahikari : istilah di Jepang untuk anak yang mengandalkan jabatan orang tua untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Saturasi : Saturasi yang dimaksud di sini adalah saturasi oksigen. Biasanya termasuk dalam salah satu dari lima parameter monitoring pasien. Gunanya untuk mengetahui kandungan oksigen yang terlarut dalam darah. Kadar oksigen yang normal dalam kisaran 95-100%. Jika kurang dari 92% ada kemungkinan pasien mengalami gangguan pernapasan. Jika semakin turun bahkan kurang dari 80% maka semakin rendah tingkat oksigen.

Nasal kanul : selang bantu pernapasan yang di letakkan pada lubang hidung.

Sungkup muka : nama lain dari masker oksigen.

 **-Snaw-**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Mimong's #HeartBreakerChallenge**

 **Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **.**

[Fik ini bernonprofit, semata hanya untuk penuangan imajinasi, bukan demi mencari finansial maupun materi].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s) misstypo (s), multi alur dan sengaja tidak saya jelaskan (semoga pembaca paham).

1st POV dan 3rd POV

Cover made by Ori91ri

.

* * *

Ada jeda cukup lama semenjak pemberi curhat itu mengungkapkan kata terakhir. Terselip isak tangis. Hatinya ternyata belum matang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membeberkan segala permasalahannya.

"Halloo, Shinoa-san, apakah kau masih ada di sana?" suara itu diucapkan begitu pelan.

" _Maaf,_ " bunyi sesegukan keluar, " _aku terlalu membawa perasaan_."

"Oh baik, apa ada yang ingin Shinoa-san ceritakan lagi?" Pemilik suara berintonasi ceria itu bernama Yoichi.

" _Tidak, sudah tidak ada,_ " kali ini yang terdengar bunyi cairan hidung yang sengaja disedot. " _Saran yang kudapatkan membuatku tersadar. Maaf―_ " lalu suaranya menangis pelan, " _aku tidak bisa menahannya,_ " kemudian semakin pecah ruah.

Meski berbeda tempat dan ruang, terpisah jarak radius meter, suara tersedu yang terdengar melalui pesawat telepon sukses menciptakan atmosfer canggung di studio.

"Shinoa-san," ini adalah pengantar kalimat terakhir sebelum acara tengah malam bertajuk 'Problemmu minggu ini' yang biasanya di dominasi oleh curhatan orang-orang putus cinta, mengakhiri pengudaraannya. "Mungkin kata-kata ini sudah basi, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan." Hening sesaat, "―keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya itu adalah hal yang tepat. Melepaskan orang yang kau suka adalah cinta yang jauh lebih besar daripada menjadikan orang itu sebagai milikmu."

Hanya terdengar suara sesegukan sebagai respon.

"Nah, Shinoa-san, apakah perkataan Mikaela-san sudah membuatmu tenang?"

" _Haikk, terima kasih banyak. Saya sangat beruntung bisa bertukar cerita dengan kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak_."

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Diiringi bunyi Tuut..tuut..tuut setelahnya.

"Baiklah pendengar, sepertinya Shinoa-san menjadi penelepon terakhir kita malam ini. Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di program penghujung acara."

"Program acara ini dipersembahkan oleh―"

"Shindo Mikaela."

"Dan saya si manis Saotome Yoichi."

"Kami pamit undur diri. _Bye bye._ "

" _Sayonara mata ashita._ Yoo . . . "

Pelan-pelan suara kami yang meredup tertelan mentah oleh dendangan lagu berirama energik yang dinyanyikan Idol Grup wanita yang telah merajai _chart_ tangga lagu selama empat minggu.

* * *

 **THE EXISTENCE OF A SMALL**

 **Part II**

* * *

 _Headphone_ dilepas. Sedikit linu di kepala terasa. Permukaan meja kuraba sebagai petunjuk. Pelan-pelan kusingkirkan tubuhku dari enyakkan kursi penyiar.

Sebuah tangan telah sigap menangkap pundakku. Sang pemilik tangan adalah rekan siaran yang ikut bercuap-cuap di sepanjang acara. Menuntun tubuhku menuju pintu keluar. Saotome Yoichi dan segenap staff stasiun radio ini memaklumi betul keterbatasanku yang tidak mampu melihat. Aku masih hidup, tapi fungsi mataku yang mati.

Bunyi gemerincing tertangkap telinga. Wajahku menoleh. Kegelapan yang tampak. Tapi aku yakin orang yang berdiri di sebelahku penuh dengan warna. Terutama di bagian parasnya yang selalu diceritakan orang-orang, bahwa dia memiliki roman muka yang cukup rupawan.

"Mika-san, jangan lupa besok jam sebelas."

"Baik."

Tanganku digandeng oleh orang yang selalu memberitahukan keberadaannya lewat bunyi lonceng yang diikat di gantungan ponsel. Meninggalkan Yoichi yang masih memiliki hak siaran tengah malam.

Hawa hangat berubah dingin. Temperatur udara yang menjadi lain memberikan tanda bahwa kami sekarang menapaki tanah di luar bangunan stasiun radio.

Sunyi, tidak terdengar suara ribut-ribut wanita. Tengah malamlah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Makhluk-makhluk berjenis hawa pasti telah berjelajah di dunia mimpi.

Biasanya, selepas aku menyelesaikan hak siaran jam matahari miring di langit, pasti ada saja terdengar suara-suara genit yang merayu 'Penuntunku' ketika dia datang menjemput.

Sudah sering aku berujar : _Pilihlah salah satu wanita yang menurutmu menarik. Jangan sampai mereka salah anggapan bahwa kau homo_. Respon yang kudapat hanyalah genggaman tanganku yang semakin dicengkeram erat.

"Sano, besok tidak usah buka toko. Aku dan beberapa penyiar lain menjadi perwakilan untuk menghadiri pertemuan besar para penyiar radio di Tokyo."

Kurasakan jarinya mengukir sebuah kata di telapak tanganku. Kata 'baik' lah yang terbaca oleh indera perabaku.

Sanowaki, adalah pemuda yang telah menjadi penuntun sekaligus pengasuhku selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dia juga salah satu pasien rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatku menerima perawatan penyembuhan tumor. Dari sanalah bermulanya persahabatan baru.

Kecocokan kami langsung tercipta, karena kami memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Sama-sama tak berorang tua. Sama-sama hidup sebatang kara. Dan sama-sama penyandang disabilitas.

Aku tidak bisa melihat sementara Sano tidak dapat bicara. Pemuda itu tidak bisu sejak lahir melainkan sejak dia baru duduk di tingkat lima sekolah dasar. Jadi, perlu diketahui, pita suara Sano memang mati fungsi, tapi dia tidak tuli.

Awalnya memang agak susah untuk kami berinteraksi. Dia bisa saja menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Tapi kasusku berbeda karena kubuta. Kekurangan akan menciptakan suatu kelebihan.

Efek tumor memang telah meniadakan daya visualku, tapi di sisi lain telah menajamkan indera perabaku. Berkatnya aku bisa menguasai huruf braille.

Proses belajarnya pun pada saat kami masih berada di rumah sakit. Dia lah yang telah mengajariku, melatihku dengan penuh kesabaran. Meningkatkan intuisiku. Membiasakanku membaca ukiran yang ditorehkan jari lewat telapak tangan maupun lengan. Kegelapan sekarang bukan hal yang aku takuti. Melainkan sesuatu yang berhasil aku lalui.

Sano adalah jawaban atas keterpurukan yang selama ini kuderita. Hatinya begitu mulia, merawatku sampai sejauh ini. Dari mentari mulai menyempil, dia sudah menyiapkan air mandi hangat untukku. Menghanduki helaian pirangku yang basah dengan lembut. Memilihkan pakaian yang akan aku kenakan tiap hari. Menyajikan makanan sehat untuk aku konsumsi. Menjadi penuntunku ketika aku berada di luar rumah.

Senantiasa mengantarkan dan menjemputku usai mengudara. Sampai surya digantikan bulan, Sano masih menunjukkan pengabdiannya: menyiapkan piyama dan ranjang yang bersih untuk aku tiduri. Menungguku sampai tertidur lelap, barulah dia berhenti.

Aku masih bisa melihat dunia melalui mata Sano. Setiap pagi aku selalu disaduri beberapa kertas dengan titik-titik timbul. Dia menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi hari kemarin di benda itu. Menceritakan tentang keadaan distrik. Menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan para tetangga. Menceritakan tentang toko usaha yang dijalaninya, ataupun menceritakan tentang pendiskripsian tayangan TV yang hanya bisa aku dengar suaranya. Ataupun menceritakan tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya ketika kami berjalan berdua di pusat kota.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk Sano menciptakan tulisan sentuh dengan penjabaran yang begitu jelas dan panjang lebar. Aku sangat menghargai usaha kerasnya. Agar aku tidak terlalu nelangsa dengan warna gelap yang senantiasa ada.

Rasanya aku sangat sulit untuk percaya. Di antara kekejaman takdir yang kerap menggerogoti kehidupanku, Tuhan telah menyiapkan penolong berhati malaikat seperti Sano sebagai hadiah akhir.

Tiga tahun tinggal di Saporro bersama Sano, sekalipun Sano tidak pernah berbuat kasar kepadaku, apalagi melakukan pelecehan seksual. Interpretasiku mengatakan Sano hanya menganggapku layaknya keluarga yang patut dia lindungi.

Pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya: _Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Sano?_

Dia hanya mengukirkan jarinya di lenganku menuliskan kalimat : _Karena kau menawan._

Dia memujiku layaknya memuja seorang wanita. Lantas aku berpikir, mungkinkah Sano suka padaku? Kalau memang iya, hatiku bingung untuk membalas perasaannya seperti apa.

Sano memang sangat baik. Kehangatannya bahkan begitu kuat melampaui kehangatan yang pernah aku rasakan. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan Yuu-chan. Hati dan cintaku telah dibawa pergi bersama sosok Yuu-chan yang juga telah menjauh dari kehidupanku. Hati untuk mencintai sudah lama hilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Lenganku sengaja bergelantungan sangat erat. Semakin diperkuat Sano yang rupanya khawatir pegangan kami akan terlepas di tengah pusat kota Tokyo.

Dia menekankan sifat kelewat overprotektinya di jam-jam padat kota Shibuya yang tak pernah jauh dari kata lengang. Kami menyusuri jalan dengan otoritas peningkatan perlindungan dari biasanya padaku seusai mengikuti _gathering_ perkumpulan penyiar.

Entah kenapa intuisiku tiba-tiba bergetar di tengah jalan. Lama Sano ikut bergeming bersamaku sampai akhirnya dia membunyikan lonceng, menuntutku untuk bicara.

"Apa ada restoran bernama Palm Tree di dekat sini?"

Seperti biasa, Sano akan mengukirkan jawaban pendek di telapak tanganku, dan akan mengukirkan jawaban panjang di lenganku.

' _Ada_.'

Jawaban Sano mencekik leher. Pantas saja laju tungkaiku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ternyata tempat yang banyak menyimpan kenangan tidak jauh berada dari posisiku. Seolah menarik diriku untuk mengunjunginya.

Sano mengukir lagi.

' _Mau makan di sana?_ '

"Tidak," sahutku cepat, terkesan kaku. "Kita cari tempat lain saja. Aku ingin makan salad."

Tubuhku dituntun lagi. Tidak lama berjalan Sano membawaku ke tempat makanan siap saji yang menyediakan salad sebagai salah satu menunya.

Pemuda itu memang sangat memperhatikan asupanku. Memperhitungkan bahan-bahan yang akan dicerna oleh ususku, karena aku bekas penderita tumor. Wajar dia mempertimbangkan banyak kemungkinan. Salah makan bisa memicu kembali berkembangnya penyakit yang hampir membuatku mati.

' _Aku akan mengantri, tunggulah disini._ '

Membutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk Sano menuliskannya. Aku bahkan menahan geli karena jari-jarinya menari di lenganku.

* * *

"Hei Yuu!"

Mendadak tubuhku serasa dihantam bongkahan es. Beku melanda. Pundak menegang hebat.

"Benar kau Yuu."

Semoga saja itu bukan nama dari orang yang aku kenal.

"Gaya rambutmu berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Ritme jantungku berdegup kencang. Aksinya membuat nadi-nadiku berdenyut gila. Serentak terdengar bersamaan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Oh, kau Kimizuki."

Tertusuk telak. Tepat menghunjam tempat vital di tengah yang tertutupi tulang rusuk dada. Sesak nafas sesaat.

"Tentu saja. Penampilan kita harus berubah, jangan begitu-begitu saja. Harus ada peningkatan."

Suara itu entah berasal dari mana. Tidak tahu di mana persis tepat keberadaannya. Masih rancu letak sumbernya. Tapi yang jelas pemilik suara itu ada di bagian dalam tempat ini.

"Kau tambah tinggi sekarang. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku. Masih bisa tumbuh juga ternyata. Hahahahahaha."

"Heh, mulutmu juga tidak sama ubahnya seperti dulu. Busuk!"

Tidak salah lagi, suara itu kukenali. Vokal seorang pemuda yang kerap mengalun di pendengaranku selama enam belas tahun. Suara seseorang yang teramat aku rindukan. Tetapi seseorang yang tidak ingin aku jumpai lagi di masa sekarang.

Suara Yuu-chan.

Kurogoh kantong celana. Kugenggam ponsel pintar. Diriku terlalu gugup untuk menyentuh layar. Intuisiku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Saking takutnya keberadaanku diketahui Yuu-chan, alat komunikasiku terlepas dari pegangan. Suara benda jatuh menubruk permukaan lantai terdengar.

Peluh sebiji jagung mulai menyempil. Kening kusentuh sebentar. Otakku terlalu tumpul untuk berpikir. Terlalu gegabah. Tidak mungkin aku merangkak, meraba-raba di lantai, mencari ponsel yang tidak tahu tercecer di mana. Gelagat seperti itu pasti akan menarik perhatian. Terlebih lagi karena aku buta.

"Sano, Sano, kau di mana?"

Seharusnya aku bertanya di mana letak konter kepada Sano sebelum dia menyuruhku tinggal. Sehinggga aku bisa berhati-hati melangkah ke sana. Setelah ketemu lalu memintanya membawaku segera pergi dari tempat ini juga.

Hanya saja aku tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Kemungkinan bertemu Yuu-chan di kota besar sama sekali tidak kuduga.

Mau tak mau aku harus mengangkat diri, berjalan kemana saja. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu Sano akan menyadari keanehan pada diriku, mendatangiku, dan aku bisa mangajaknya lekas keluar.

Sayang seribu sayang, tubuhku yang terlampau gemetar menyebabkan salah satu kakiku tersandung kaki meja. Tubuhku hampir ambruk jika saja tidak ada tangan yang dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Hati-hati."

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Mika."

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yuu-chan?" Sangat jauh dari perkiraan bahwa kami akan terduduk satu meja.

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Kabarku juga baik," kuberikan senyuman. "Kau tambah tinggi, ya?"

Bohong besar, mana bisa aku melihat. Aku hanya mencuri dengar dari perkataan temannya barusan.

"Kau juga, sedikit gemukan sekarang."

Tertawa kecil. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Senormal manusia sehat. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan."

Canggung sesaat. Tapi tak mengintimidasikan sumber suara lawan bicaraku yang berada di hadapan. Pandangan tetap kuarahkan ke depan.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali bertemu kapan, ya?"

Bersyukur bola mataku tidak sampai diangkat. Selaput putih yang melapisi pupilnya juga telah dihilangkan. Sehingga netra biru jernih masih menetap di rongga mata.

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

Bohong lagi. Masih segar bahkan terlalu segar di ingatan bahwa pertemuan terakhir kami ketika aku mengusir diriku sendiri dari apartemennya.

"Oh iya, apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan itu, Mika?"

Meski mati fungsi tapi syaraf motorik pupilku masih jalan. Aku memutar bola mata layaknya berpikir, mencari-cari jawaban. Di hadapan Yuu-chan, tidak akan aku biarkan dan tidak boleh sampai ketahuan bahwa aku sebenarnya buta. Aktingku harus maksimal.

"Aku sudah lama berhenti, Yuu-chan. Kau sendiri masih betah di Home Televisi Shopping?"

Saling tukar pertanyaan serupa. Mudah-mudahan dengan begitu Yuu-chan cepat bosan. Membawanya segera cepat keluar dari percakapan beserta kaki-kakinya enyah dari susunan kursi di mana aku ada di seberangnya, sebelum aku tersandung kelalaian. Kelalaian yang akan menguak rahasia yang setengah mati kupendam bahwa mataku cacat.

"Aku juga sudah tidak. Sekarang aku sudah punya usaha sendiri."

"Betulkah?"

Terpancarkah kekaguman di penglihatanku yang sirna? Aku hanya _speechless_ sejenak. Yuu-chan selalu saja selangkah lebih maju dariku.

"Ya, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke tempat usahaku."

"Oh, tentu saja, pasti aku akan datang."

Asal jawab, padahal itu teramat mustahil untuk aku lakukan. Jangankan hendak datang, sedikit pun aku tidak berniat untuk mampir di suatu hari ataupun di suatu saat nanti. Sudah lelah aku memberi penuturan apa alasannya.

"Oh iya, aku sudah lama ingin mengabarimu. Tapi semua kontakmu susah sekali dihubungi."

Sedikit antusias, "Selagi kita bertemu di sini, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Bisu sebentar. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung tempat makan siap saji unjuk perhatian. Sampai akhirnya Yuu-chan kembali mengucap, menelan suara-suara yang beraneka ragam.

"Aku resmi sudah menikah dengan Guren."

Mati rasa. Seluruh persendianku mengendur bersamaan. Jantungku bahkan seakan berhenti berdetak. Andaikata sebuah gelas kaca berada di genggaman tanganku, pasti sudah pecah karena kucengkeram hebat. Atau pecah berderai di lantai karena pegangan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Pemompa darah yang mengatur jalannya sirkulasi mati sejenak.

"Kau tahu 'kan pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Amerika. Kira-kira tiga tahun lalu kami pergi ke sana untuk menikah."

Jujur hatiku amat pedih. Obat-obatan mahal, pembedahan, memilih gila sekalipun sebagai jalan tetap saja tidak akan sanggup mengobatinya. Kepedihan ini memang tak punya bentuk tapi terasa nyata. Sangat sesak dan begitu sakit tapi tak bisa dilihat.

Lantas aku jadi kembali terngiang akan momen memilukan dengan latar guyuran hujan. Hari di mana seorang yang akan buta mengambil keputusan. Memanfaatkan sisa daya visualnya untuk merekam sosok cinta dalam hatinya lewat perjanjian pertemuan. Tapi tak kunjung datang hingga tengah malam. Kesekaratan yang malah menyambutnya.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin masa-masa itu cintanya yang berbalas masih segar-segarnya. Melupakan sang penanti yang rupanya sudah lama ditilik oleh malaikat maut. Dan sang penanti itu adalah aku. Tragis memang.

"Syukurlah," makhluk astral macam apa yang merasuki tubuhku, sampai aku berlakon hebat benar. "Akhirnya cintamu berbalas, Yuu-chan. Selamat ya."

"Sudah kuduga," terdengar ada keceriaan di dalam untaian katanya, "kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Yah, asal kau tahu, aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku ketika dia mengetahui hal ini, berbanding terbalik denganmu, Mika."

Penuh kegetiran senyum ini kuukir kembali. Semoga saja Yuu-chan tidak menaruh curiga bahwa ini sunggingan yang kupaksakan.

"Selain itu kami juga sudah mengadopsi seorang bayi."

Yuu-chan telah membagi hatinya kepada dua makhluk lain. Jatah untukku sama sekali tidak ada. Hatiku sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hancur lebur. Potongannya berserakan. Memberikan warna merah darah dalam duniaku. Satu warna yang berbaur dalam kegelapan. Tambah hitam. Semakin pekat. Gelap karena kecewa. Merah karena marah yang tertahan dan pekat karena rasa sakit.

Begitu gampangnya Yuu-chan mengatakan demikian. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa selama ini aku memendam cinta?

Apakah dia tidak menyadari lewat ciuman yang aku curi waktu dulu? Atau Yuu-chan tahu tapi sengaja agar aku berhenti menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya? Atau jangan-jangan Yuu-chan berpikir tiga tahun telah berselang rasa cintaku juga telah sirna?

Salah besar, Yuu-chan. Semakin kau membuatku tersakiti, semakin besar cinta ini bertumbuh. Meski mengganjal dan teramat berat aku tetap akan menyimpannya. Bukan dosa besar 'kan Yuu-chan aku masih memilih mencintaimu? Sekalipun sembari dulu aku sudah tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki utuh.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, Yuu-chan."

"Tentu saja, Mika. Aku sudah bukan pria dewasa yang payah lagi. Hei apakah kau sudah menikah, Mika?"

Gelengan kuberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera menikah. Segera susul aku, Mika!"

Sekencang apa pun aku berlari tidak akan pernah bisa menyusulmu, Yuu-chan. Pernikahan bukan suatu ikatan yang aku idamkan lagi jika kau sudah mengikrarkannya dengan orang lain.

Bunyi umum notifikasi ponsel menjeda. Dilanjutkan bunyi ketukan layar yang dimainkan oleh orang yang berada di seberang tempat dudukku.

"Maaf, Mika, aku harus pergi. Guren sudah menunggu di luar. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Tidak bisa tertebak berapa meter jarak kursi yang aku tumpangi dengan pintu depan lalu lalang. Angka satu sampai lima puluh aku hitung dalam hati sebagai pengukur. Yuu-chan harus benar-benar kupastikan telah lenyap.

Kedua bola mataku terasa berat di hitungan ke sepuluh. Sungai kecil menganak di pelupuk di hitungan ke lima belas. Sebulir air bening meluncur bebas di hitungan ke tiga puluh tiga. Kepalaku tertunduk di hitungan tiga puluh enam.

Persikuan kanan kutumpu di meja, telapaknya menyangga kening kepala di hitungan ke empat puluh. Air mataku tumpah ruah di hitunganku yang telah buyar. Tangisanku terisak tanpa suara.

Sedikit sesak bernapas. Jejelan air menganggu sistem pernapasan. Sakit hati yang berlipat-lipat menihilkan urat maluku yang mulai tersedu di salah satu kursi tempat makanan siap saji.

Punggungku dielus, sebagian tubuhku direngkuh. Aku semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya di hamparan dada bidang seorang pemuda bisu. Meraung memilukan karena tak dapat jatah secuil pun kebahagiaan.

Baru kali ini aku sesakit ini. Baru kali ini aku sepedih ini. Dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memberikanku kehangatan.

"Sano, aku ingin pulang."

* * *

Warnanya hitam dan akan selalu senantiasa berwarna hitam. Langit-langit kamar hotel yang aku yakini telah kupandang lama. Latar malam dan efek cuaca yang terkabar buruk mengharuskan tertundanya kepulanganku ke Sapporo.

Sano lalu memesan sepetak ruangan hotel sekamar berdua. Ranjangnya cukup nyaman untuk membujurkan tubuhku yang teramat penat setelah menangisi kenyataan dunia.

Sedikit menyesal ketika aku sedu sedan tiba-tiba di tempat makan siap saji. Sepatutnya aku bahagia mendengar Yuu-chan kini telah bersanding dengan cinta sejatinya. Tapi, kandasnya hatiku yang tercabik-cabik, absolut mengesampingkan kemunafikan.

Aku menangis karena aku merasa tersakiti. Aku tersakiti karena ending cintaku resmi tak akan pernah berbalas. Itu adalah alasan dan kejelasan yang sangat sederhana.

Suara tv yang dibiarkan menyala tidak memadamkan intuisiku tentang keberadaan Sano. Meski dia bisu dan kadang-kadang muncul dan hilang segaib hantu, dia selalu datang tepat di saat aku sangat butuh.

"Sano, apa kau melihatnya?"

Langkah berjalan terdengar. Bunyi kulit bergesekan terletak di samping tempat tidur. Sano sepertinya duduk di lantai bersandar setengah badan di penyangga ranjang.

Kuubah posisi rebahan ke sisi miring kanan. Menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk diukirkan jawaban.

' _Ya_.'

"Kau mendengarkan semua perbincangan kami?"

' _Tidak_.'

Hening sebentar.

' _Hanya sebagian_.'

Badan kuangkat. Kedua tungkai kaki kugeser, menjuntai di tepi ranjang. Posisiku tengah berduduk.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling kucintai, Sano."

Pegas kasur berderit. Hawa keberadaan manusia tertangkap radar perasaku. Rupanya Sano mendaratkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang tepat di sampingku.

' _Dia brengsek_.'

Senyum kuulas tipis. Sebiadab apa pun, dia tetap menjadi orang yang paling kucinta.

Jemariku menyentuh sebuah benda keras. Permukaan sampul buku. Sano sengaja menyodorkannya untuk aku buka. Untuk aku baca. Titik-titik timbul halaman pertama aku sentuh.

 _Lupakan pria jahat yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu_.

Terdiam. Gerakan jari kumainkan lagi meraba bagian bawah tulisan bertitik timbul. Semakin ke bawah, yang terjamah hanya lapangan kertas lembut. Halaman kubalik. Penjabaran huruf braille terpaku di halaman selanjutnya.

 _Memang tidak instan, tapi kau bisa belajar pelan-pelan._

Sudah tiga tahun aku mencoba. Membiarkan sosok Sano masuk ke dalam hidupku. Tapi tidak ada hasrat yang tercipta. Semakin aku mencoba untuk melupakan, kepala dan seluruh tubuh ini semakin terisi penuh oleh bayangan Yuu-chan. Begitu besarnya cintaku terhadap Yuu-chan bukan hanya membutakan syaraf penglihatan tapi juga mematikan akal sehat. Cinta yang telah menjadi racun kubiarkan tetap menjadi racun.

Sama seperti halaman pertama. Di lembaran kertas kedua hanya kalimat itu yang terpatri. Di halaman ketiga kudapati serangkaian kata-kata lanjutan.

 _Berhentilah mencintai. Sekarang giliranmu untuk dicintai._

Sedikit pun aku tidak akan terkejut dengan untaian kata berikutnya yang nanti akan aku sentuh.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Mika._

Lembar kertas yang berjilid terjatuh. Dekapan kuat menghantam tubuhku. Bagai tersihir. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan sebagai respon kecuali pembiaran. Sebuah penerimaan. Hanya penerimaan pelukan. Bukan penerimaan pengucapan cinta. Kalau hanya sebuah pelukan untuk membayar semua perlakuan luar biasa dari Sano selama ini tentu tidak akan membuatku rugi, bukan?

Benda lunak sedikit hangat melekat di bibirku. Lidahku kelu. Mulutku membatu. Tarian lidah Sano meminta dua katupan tepi mulutku merebak barang sesenti saja. Diriku terlampau bingung oleh hal-hal yang terjadi mendadak.

Aku ingin menolak tapi secara bersamaan aku ingin membalas sebagai hadiah terima kasih karena dia selalu berupaya menetralkan hatiku yang gamang. Tapi takutnya jika kumelakukan demikian, Sano beranggapan cintanya bersambut. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan penderitaan cinta sepihak. Sano terlalu baik hati untuk aku nodai sebagai ajang pelarian diri.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar nyata bahwa hatiku memaksa.

 _Kau harus pasrah, Mikaela._

Perlahan mulut kubuka. Dengan leluasanya bibir dan pengecap Sano semakin mencumbu. Kedua tangan kekarnya berpindah mengikat kepalaku. Badannya menindih tubuhku yang semakin terbenam di atas kasur berpegas. Mungkin jika selanjutnya Sano melucuti pakaianku lalu meniduriku, aku akan bersedia.

Karena keseluruhan jasad ini hilang nilainya.

Dibunuh cinta yang dipendam berlama-lama

Kata menyerah, menggugatku untuk menurut saja.

* * *

...*...

* * *

Bola jingga berbobot cukup berat dan padat dibiarkan memantul-mantul sendirian di sudut lantai. Irisan-irisan lemon segar bececeran tidak jauh darinya. Cairan yang bercampur perasa madu yang tadinya menggenangi diameter demi diameter potongan lemon tumpah meruah turut serta menghujani permukaan lantai berbahan marmer.

Merembes, mengaliri sepanjang liuk garis petak-petak lantai di dekat bola. Menelusup ke celah-celah kecil di bagian bawah loker. Memberikan rangsangan pada alat pendeteksi makhluk-makhluk kecil penyuka gula.

Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi para serangga yang umumnya berwarna hitam itu akan berdatangan, membentuk koloni, baik pada lemon-lemon yang terdampar, atau pada cairan manisnya, atau pada wadahnya yang kini mendarat secara salah dalam posisi terbalik. Cemilan penghasil energi terbuang percuma.

Pemandangan yang cukup menjijikan itu diabaikan begitu saja. Dalang penyitanya adalah dua pemuda yang terlihat saling mencengkeram kerah baju satu sama lain, dengan salah satu sosok berambut hitam yang tersudut di tembok.

"Apa masalahmu, Amane? Sampai harus meninggalkan sepanjang babak pertandingan! Tidak bisakah kau menidurkan keegoisanmu untuk kali ini saja, hah?! Ini kompetisi! Nama baik reputasi sekolah kita dipertaruhkan di sini!"

Tinju ganas tertolak dilabuhkan. Sebuah tangan mengemasnya dengan sangat cepat di udara. Padahal sang penerima bersedia mendapatkan hukuman. Tapi juga berniat membalas dengan serangan yang setimpal.

Tidak peduli ia salah atau benar. Egoistis dirinya yang merangkak naik mengaburkan hak wajibnya sebagai makhluk bersosial. Makhluk yang seharusnya lebih mengutamakan kepentingan umum dari pada kepentingan privasi.

"Hentikan, Narumi! Yuu-chan pasti punya alasan"

Dalam sekali libasan tangan tubuh si penghalat ditepis membentur kerasnya bangku panjang pengistirahatan. Menimbulkan leleran merah pada lubang hidungnya. Menyebabkan kepalanya pening sesaat akibat hempasan hebat mendadak.

Fokus kesadaran sepenuhnya kembali ketika orang yang berusaha ia lindungi meneriakkan namanya. Lalu suara hantaman-hantaman berdendang mengkhawatirkan.

Para penonton tidak berkutik. Enggan melerai ataupun membantu si pirang berdiri.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!"

Teriakan itu tidak jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia lihat kemudian. Cairan yang sama merah seperti leleran yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya tergambar jauh lebih parah pada tubuh orang itu. Menjejal keluar jauh lebih banyak. Tiada henti. Menetes-netes mewarnai kaos tim basket sekolah putih polos.

Mata Mikaela membeliak seperti hendak berlari dari tempatnya. Insting melindungi ia wujudkan dengan cara menekan di bagian kuping kiri Yuichiro yang sebelumnya telah ditutupi oleh tangan si empunya itu sendiri. Tidak mempan, pendarahan hebat masih tak terhalangi. Yuichiro merasa sedikit pusing dan hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah di rengkuhan sahabat karibnya.

* * *

Berasa tuli akibat balutan perban ekstra yang membungkus telinga kiri, Yuichiro bahkan harus mendengarkan orang yang melontarkan kalimat kepadanya sebanyak dua kali. Satu fungsi telinganya yang masih sehat rupanya luput menangkap informasi tentang pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan pengajar hari kemarin.

Celakanya, pria dewasa berjulukan 'Killer' yang berdiri di depan sana akan memperbolehkan siapa saja yang tidak mengerjakannya untuk dibebaskan dari pelajaran. Sebagai gantinya siswa itu akan menjadi maskot―berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil menjepit kedua telinganya sendiri di depan kelas. Dihujani oleh kuluman tawa, atau seringai mengejek dari manusia-manusia yang menontonnya dari deretan kursi.

Yuichiro melengos, setidaknya hari ini ia harus menjadi makhluk Tuhan yang kembali menyandang rasa tanggung jawab. Sesenti pantat sudah terangkat. Terinterupsi begitu saja tatkala sebuah buku meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah hamparan mejanya.

Sosok pirang di sebelahnya menggeser kursi ke belakang, angkat badan, melangkah maju. Bersedia menjadi pusat tontonan konyol di depan.

Dalam perjalanan ia sempat mendapati pemuda berwajah sendu itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kode yang membuat Yuichiro mengerti. Mikaela menjegal posisinya sebagai pelaku pelanggar.

Ia ingin menolak, tapi di sisi lain ia takut mengecap hukuman. Sebelah telinganya yang nyaris robek masih terasa nyeri. Tidak ingin membuat harga dirinya juga ikut-ikutan linu.

Diam dan menuruti aksi rela berkorban dari sahabat dekat semakin menggandakan rasa malunya. Rasa malu yang hanya Mikaela dan dirinya sendiri yang dapat melihatnya. Namun, teman masa kecilnya itu berupaya gigih untuk menutupinya agar cacatnya tidak tampak sama sekali.

Sampul buku dibuka. Tulisan-tulisan rapi sudah tertera indah di satu setengah halaman. Tugas essay yang ditiru bahkan dikerjakan ngebut di sekolah sekalipun tidak akan berujung selesai. Mikaela bahkan sengaja tidak menuliskan satu huruf pun di bagian kolom nama. Buku baru yang bisa dengan mudah diklaim oleh siapa saja.

Yuichiro dengan cukup enggan menorehkan tinta. Mengukir kata 'Amane Yuichiro' sebagai pemilik sah benda.

Ia jadi teringat salah satu pengurus panti pernah bercerita tentang malaikat yang tidak selalu harus bertempat di surga. Malaikat bisa saja hadir di dunia. Menjelma dalam wujud yang berbeda-beda. Tanpa cincin yang melingkar di atas kepala. Tanpa cahaya yang meyilaukan. Ataupun tanpa sepasang kepakan sayap yang mengagumkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yuichiro membenarkan cerita yang pernah ia dengar. Malaikat yang seperti dalam cerita memang ada. Sekarang berdiri di depan sana. Sambil menjewer kedua kupingnya dengan penyangga satu kaki saja.

.

Selimut putih tersibak. Tubuh maskulin terduduk di atas ranjang. Pandangannya menerawang, disertai sesekali kuapan. Berusaha mengingat mimpi apa yang ia alami barusan. Rasa-rasanya seperti kejadian di masa lalu yang tertayang. Tapi lupa kronologis cerita mimpinya seperti apa dan para pelakunya siapa saja. Yang Yuichiro ingat bahwa ia punya agenda nyata. Dan harus bergegas ia laksanakan segera.

* * *

Salah satu bentuk agenda nyata Yuichiro adalah mengkompromikan permintaan perutnya. Suram memandang antrian di hadapan. Mengular cukup panjang akibat pelanggan paling depan yang tampaknya masih bingung memilah milih menu makanan.

Dan sungguh ia tidak ingin dikenali oleh suara berat yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Ia sudah letih mengesampingkan tatapan-tatapan tergoda dari kaum hawa yang mengagumi ketampanannya sepanjang pengantrian. Apalagi untuk makhluk yang satu ini. Teman saling lempar kesatiran semasa di bangku kuliah dulu. Enggan sekali ia menghadapi.

"Hei, Yuu! Benar kau, Yuu. Gaya rambutmu berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Vokalisasi itu terlampau nyaring. Menyita atensi sebagian para pengantri. Yuichiro dengan penuh kemalasan hati terpaksa menyahuti.

"Oh, kau Kimizuki." Tanpa sadar kalimat itu juga menggema tak kalah keras. Terbawa kebiasaan saling menyumpah dengan nada-nada tinggi di masa mengenyam pendidikan. "Tentu saja. Penampilan kita harus berubah, jangan begitu-begitu saja. Harus ada peningkatan."

"Kau tambah tinggi sekarang. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek dariku. Masih bisa tumbuh juga ternyata. Hahahahahaha."

"Heh, mulutmu juga tidak sama ubahnya seperti dulu. Busuk."

Kimizuki sukses menjadi perusak mood. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin pergi dari komplotan pendesak ini. Meluncur ke restoran Palm Tree yang tinggal menunggu duduk-duduk manis saja makanan tersaji datang sendiri.

Mencari celah untuk menghindar, mata Yuichiro lalu menangkap sosok pirang yang gerakan kedua tangannya seolah ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Berjalan tak tentu arah menerobos apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gantikanku mengantri." Yuichiro berniat untuk keluar dari barisan. "Pesankan makanan yang sama denganmu tapi dibungkus. Oke?" Kimizuki hendak protes tapi Yuichiro sudah secepat kilat menyingkir dari antrian.

Lengan berpemalut putih _pale_ tersambut. Pemiliknya menyandung kaki salah satu meja dan terkesiap ketika Yuichiro mencetuskan kalimat. "Hati-hati."

Sama kagetnya dengan si pirang. Si rambut hitam tersadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dan si berkepala merah muda adalah penyebabnya. Telah mengajaknya bicara sekaligus menganggu konsentrasinya sehingga ia lupa.

"Mika," satu kata itu dengan spontan dilontarkan. Memahami semuanya sudah terlanjur fatal.

* * *

Mikaela senatural mungkin meraih kursi terdekat dan segera menempatinya. Mata Yuichiro tak luput mengawasi dengan pandangan sangat tak mengenakkan hati. Ikut duduk di seberangnya hanya dengan penghalat sebuah meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yuu-chan?"

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?" Nada suara itu datar, sedatar yang kerap ia ucapkan dulu ketika saling berinteraksi.

"Kabarku juga baik," Mikaela tersenyum ramah, jauh lebih menawan dari yang sering ia lihat. "Kau tambah tinggi, ya?"

"Kau juga, sedikit gemukan sekarang."

Tertawaan kecil Mikaela keluarkan sebagai respon. Ungkapan beraroma kebahagiaan yang sepertinya tengah dibuat-buat. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan."

Yuichiro menatapnya nanar. Apakah harus sepura-pura itu jika berhadapan langsung dengan seorang makhluk bumi bernama Amane Yuichiro?

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, terakhir kali bertemu kapan, ya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa sepertinya sudah lama sekali."

Sudah terbaca. Mikaela tentunya berbohong. Dirinya saja kelewat mengingat, apalagi si pirang itu yang nampak jelas masih sangat mencintainya. Tidak mungkin kenangan menyakitkan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Oh iya, apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan itu, Mika?" Pertanyaan barusan terpikir acak. Hanya sekadar meciptakan sedikit lebih banyaknya durasi untuk mereka berdua bicara. Sekaligus menilai sebagus apa akting Mikaela selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah lama berhenti, Yuu-chan."

Gerakan perputaran netra biru Mikaela sempurna membuat Yuichiro pilu. Di sisi lain hatinya tersayat. Di sisi lain ia juga menahan geram.

"Kau sendiri masih betah di Home Televisi Shopping?" lanjut Mikaela.

"Aku juga sudah tidak. Sekarang aku sudah punya usaha sendiri."

"Betulkah?" tanggapan Mikaela disaduri dengan binaran pupil biru nan jernih. Sukses Yuichiro semakin terluka. Dan nyaris melumpuhkan sendinya.

"Ya, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke tempat usahaku."

"Oh, tentu saja, pasti aku akan datang."

Pikiran Yuichiro mulai terlayangkan pada satu cuplikan. Di mana tidak sekali dua bahkan terlampau sering Mikaela didapati tengah meraba-raba seragam sekolah yang sengaja tersisip rapat di lemari pakaian.

"Oh iya, aku sudah lama ingin mengabarimu. Tapi semua kontakmu susah sekali dihubungi."

"Selagi kita bertemu di sini, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

Yuichiro mendadak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia serasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Lalu untuk memuaskannya seuntaian kalimat meluncur tandas begitu saja. "Aku resmi sudah menikah dengan Guren."

Ekspresi Mikaela terpampang menegang bak patung. Kemauan Yuichiro menuntut untuk menambahkan lagi. "Kau tahu 'kan pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Amerika. Kira-kira tiga tahun lalu kami pergi ke sana untuk menikah."

"Syukurlah, akhirnya cintamu berbalas, Yuu-chan. Selamat ya."

Bukan main jengkelnya. Entah apa yang memasuki tubuh Yuichiro. Ia semakin tersulut emosi. Tapi tetap menahan karena rasa prihatin juga ikut menemani. Itu sekumpulan kata yang teramat mengiris. Namun lawan bicaranya menyambut dengan suka cita. Menopengi dengan garis bibir yang melengkung lebar ke atas. Penuh kepura-puraan. Penuh kepalsuan.

"Sudah kuduga," Yuichiro juga bisa berlakon, "kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Dengarkan saja, ia juga bisa bernada ceria di sebagian perkataannya. "Yah, asal kau tahu, aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku ketika dia mengetahui hal ini, berbanding terbalik denganmu, Mika."

Belum cukup terpenuhkan hasrat hatinya, Yuichiro semakin melontarkan kalimat yang terus-terusan menikam, "Selain itu kami juga sudah mengadopsi seorang bayi."

Sepasang mata itu menyayu. Yuichiro yakin sebentar lagi benteng kesedihan Mikaela akan terbobol. Tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, Yuu-chan."

"Tentu saja, Mika. Aku sudah bukan pria dewasa yang payah lagi. Hei apakah kau sudah menikah, Mika?"

Gelengan Mikaela teramat lemah. Dirinya pasti telah lelah menerima serangan batin secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera menikah. Segera susul aku, Mika!"

Cukup sudah senjata-senjata tajam itu tersisip dari tiap bahasa yang diucapkan. Pesan masuk dari Guren merupakan teguran untuk mengakhirinya. Yuichiro dengan sebelah tangan yang memainkan ponsel menolehkan arah kepala ke belakang. Celingak celinguk. Mencari-cari sosok tinggi menjulang dari tempatnya menyandarkan punggung.

"Maaf, Mika, aku harus pergi. Guren sudah menunggu di luar. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Yuichiro langsung angkat diri menemui Guren. Ucapan balasan 'Sampai jumpa' dari Mikaela sedikit pun tidak terdengar terlebih tidak dihiraukan olehnya karena terlalu antusias dengan kemunculan sosok idolanya di luar sana.

* * *

Seumpama Mikaela bisa melihat, pasti ia akan mengalami yang namanya kesekaratan untuk kedua kali. Pasalnya, persis lurus ke depan dari tempat si berkepala pirang mengenyakkan diri, berpenghalat pintu transparan, bayi mungil dengan dua ikatan rambut sejumput menjulurkan tangan menggapai-gapai Yuichiro untuk minta digendong.

Keluarga kecil nan bahagia. Pemandangan yang melewati batas kegetiran dari sekian banyak kepedihan yang telah disandang dari seorang pemendam cinta. Beruntung ia buta. Kebutaan itu layaknya anugerah. Anugerah yang mencegahnya untuk terluka lebih parah.

Kimizuki muncul. Menjeda pembicaraan Guren dan Yuichiro yang sesekali tertawa. Menyodorkan bungkusan plastik dengan beberapa makanan siap saji yang terbingkis di dalamnya.

"Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah menyuruhku menjadi babu."

Perut Yuichiro terkocok. Gelak tawanya pecah. Bayi dalam gendongan terkekeh juga. Meniru para pelakon dewasa yang mengeluarkan tawa. Terinterupsi sebentar. Kimizuki lantas turut tergeli serta melihat bayi mungil itu tidak tahu menahu―asal ikut-ikutan ceria, membuat ia dan yang lainnya merasa lucu.

Pancaran aura kebahagiaan di sini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sosok pirang yang mulai menjatuhkan setitik demi setitik air mata.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Tolehan tiga kepala diarahkan ke sumber suara.

"Huffttt . . . Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut mengantri. Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat baju-baju mungil itu."

Guren menyipitkan mata. Ia bingung dengan hasrat wanita yang tidak bisa melihat barang-barang diskon menjamur. Padahal mereka bergelimang harta. Berstatus kaya raya. Kurang apa? Oh, mungkin inilah yang namanya penyakit wanita gila belanja.

"Mamma."

" _Haikkk_ , mama di sini sayang."

Sang bayi diambil. Berpindah tangan ke dalam gendongan wanita bersurai ungu. Meninggalkan bekas sedikit ketidakikhlasan di benak Yuichiro yang sudah terlena akan keluguan keponakannya.

"Baiklah Yuu, kami harus pergi. Bila ada waktu, mampirlah sebentar ke rumah, ya."

Yuichiro mengangguk satu kali. Sebelum diizinkannya Guren beserta keluarga kecilnya pergi. Bingkisan makanan yang sudah terpesan dihadiahkan kepada mereka sebagai oleh-oleh.

Kimizuki yang tidak terlalu mengenali keluarga Yuichiro beranjak dari tempat. Ingin kembali memasuki tempat makanan siap saji. Ingin menyantap makanannya yang sepertinya hampir mendingin di permukaan meja.

Tangan Kimizuki ditarik. Yuichiro memintanya sekali lagi, "Pesankan aku sepiring salad."

Si kepala merah muda menghempaskan tangannya. Alis tertaut kesal. Decakan terlontar sebelum berkomentar. "Mengantrilah dan pesanlah sendiri. Lagipula kau belum membayar untuk makanan yang tadi!"

Yuichiro mengabaikannya. Makanan kaya serat, vitamin dan mineral itu sepertinya sudah tidak diminati lagi. Perhatiannya terfokus pada makhluk yang tertunduk dalam. Menangis bisu di salah satu kursi.

Mereka berselisih jalan setelah melewati pintu sensor yang membelah terbuka secara otomatis. Kimizuki sudah tidak sabaran menyambut pemuas perutnya. Sementara Yuichiro tiba-tiba merasa kenyang melihat gelagat seorang pemuda yang setengah mati menyembunyikan isak tangis.

Yuichiro mendarat duduk di sebelah Mikaela. Merangkulnya setelah sebelumnya mengelus punggung Mikaela yang membungkuk. Sosok pirang itu lalu sengaja membenamkan diri. Menyodokkan pucuk kepalanya di dada Yuichiro. Menghujani mantel si rambut legam dengan air mata sampai lembab.

Terbata, diselingi seruputan cairan hidung, Mikaela berkata, "Sano, aku ingin pulang."

* * *

Jika ada penghargaan dengan nominasi aktor tebaik sepanjang masa, Yuichiro layak menjadi juaranya. Selama tiga tahun ia melakukan penyamaran. Betah berperan sebagai orang lain yang dulu sempat tidak ia suka. Meski sifat dasarnya tidak hilang—pemarah dan mudah tersulut emosi, berhubung Mikaela buta watak kotornya jadi tidak kentara.

Mulanya Yuichiro memang tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi Sanowaki. Setiap ia ingin mengaku selalu saja diurungkan tatkala melihat senyum menawan Mikaela merekah mengucapkan terima kasih atau hanya sekadar memanggil nama samarannya. Lambat laun Yuichiro semakin nyaman dengan identitas palsu. Nyaris melupakan marganya yang bernama Amane.

Kebohongan itu dimainkan secara rapi. Berulang-ulang. Hari demi hari. Bulan demi bulan. Tahun demi tahun. Ia sudah terbiasa bertingkah layaknya orang bisu. Saking sempurnanya, ia bahkan terlihat sebagai penyandang tunawicara betulan. Menggunakan bahasa isyarat sebagai alat komunikasi dengan penduduk sekitar.

Mahir memainkan _reglet_ dan _stylus_ untuk menjadi pencerita bagi si buta. Semua itu ia kuasai dalam waktu yang cukup pendek. Hanya bermodalkan satu tujuan utama: Demi menebus kesalahannya pada Mikaela.

Yuichiro tentu tahu perasaan si pirang itu terhadapnya. Melalui ciuman hambar yang Mikaela berikan. Saat itu ia belum menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya. Terlalu dadakan dan tak sempat menghayati membuatnya murka.

Selama hampir lima tahun ia menganggap itu sebagai penolakan dan kesalahpahaman. Sampai mereka lama hidup berdua. Mengikis sikap dinginnya. Meskipun tetap saja Yuichiro mengira bahwa Guren lah makhluk yang ia cinta.

Sedikit pun tidak terbesit dibenak Yuichiro untuk mengacaukan skenario perannya hari itu. Tapi kemunculan Kimizuki berhasil mangacaknya. Mengajaknya bicara setelah sekian lama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Merusak keterbiasaannya yang bisu. Sehingga terlontarlah kata ketika Mikaela hampir mencederai wajahnya. Refleks dan spontan begitu saja.

Karena sudah terlanjur kelepasan, ya sudah, Yuichiro mainkan sandiwara dadakan. Berhubung ia juga teramat kesal mendapati Mikaela yang selalu terisak ketika meraba-raba pakaian seragam. Seragam yang dulu pernah diberikannya semasa SMA.

Yuichiro dengan pias mengamati. Orang yang Mikaela rindukan sebenarnya selama ini tinggal satu atap bersamanya. Setia mendampingi. Mengasihi. Merawat. Menuntun. Menjaga Mikaela layaknya benda bernyawa yang teramat berharga.

Benar, Mikaela sekarang hartanya. Harta yang cukup dengan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Yuichiro bahagia.

Tiap tetesan air mata Mikaela yang kadang-kadang terjun menjadi cermin bagi Yuichiro betapa bejat perlakuannya dulu. Sifat bak es batu beku yang sudah terlanjur mendarah daging karena tidak terima ciumannya direbut, diterima Mikaela lebih dari empat tahun.

Si pirang yang selalu diabaikan, seakan tidak pernah dianggap, mencoba untuk terus mencuatkan keberadaan di sisi Yuichiro yang terlampau sibuk bercengkerama dengan Guren. Kendati selalu mendapati perjuangan itu berakhir percuma. Kesia-siaan yang diraih Mikaela berujung penarikan diri karena divonis tumor mata.

Rencana lakon melesat begitu saja. Tertulis rinci di akal budi Yuichiro. Janji pertemuan singkat dengan Guren beserta keluarga kecil malah menerbitkan susunan sandiwara tambahan meskipun cuma lewat perkataan dusta belaka.

Ia memang ingin menghantam Mikaela lewat tusukan kata-kata. Hati Mikaela harus dibuat terkoyak. Yuichiro si pemuda tak peka. Terjahat. Terbejat. Terbrengsek, patut terdoktrin selamanya di otak Mikaela.

Anutan teori egois dan ketidakpekaannya dulu memberikan dampak permanen pada si pirang. Menimbulkan sifat pesimis, dan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang semakin menimbun banyak.

Ia wajib membuang pikiran sempit Mikaela yang sudah membludak menjadi sampah. Mendesaknya keluar dengan cara mewujudnyatakan bahwa makhluk bernama Yuichiro sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bersudi mencintainya. Mengada-ngada cerita : hidup sejahtera dengan Guren, mungkin akan memicu Mikaela untuk berhenti mengharapkannya.

Ia melakukan demikian bukan karena tak beralasan. Sangat paham betul bahwa sumber penyakit batin Mikaela adalah dirinya. Kejerian itu yang membuat ia merasa hina untuk datang kembali menjadi Amane Yuichiro.

Sosok Yuichiro tak pantas bertindak sebagai pembebat ataupun pengobat luka. Selamanya akan tetap menjadi zat berbahaya. Sebutan mematikan yang membuatnya bertahan dengan nama Sanowaki. Ia lebih memilih mengambil identitas orang lain sebagai pemberi cinta kepada Mikaela sampai manula, sampai ajal menjemput mereka.

Terkadang manusia memang mempunyai tindakan yang berbeda-beda dalam menyampaikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

* * *

Ketika yang selalu ada di pikiran terpokok pada satu orang saja. Di situlah sinyal memberitahukan bahwa di hati kita telah tertambat cinta. Yuichiro baru menyadari bahwa kehadiran Mikaela sangat bermakna tatkala keberadaan si pirang itu sudah tiada. Wujud Guren sudah tidak memberikan pengaruh besar.

Yuichiro akhirnya mencintai Mikaela.

Ironi. Dorongan nafsu tidak pernah tercipta setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Mikaela bertengger di sisi Yuichiro. Tapi ketika tubuh itu lenyap, cinta malah memeningkan kepala. Tampaknya ini hukum karma.

Bayangan-bayangan Mikaela yang mengganggu, menuntutnya untuk segera menindak lanjuti sebelum daya pikirnya lumpuh total. Ratusan kali ia mengontak, mengirim surel, tapi jatuhnya selalu berketerangan tidak aktif.

Pernah saking terbelenggunya hati karena keinginan kuat untuk bertemu, Yuichiro mendatangi tempat Mikaela bekerja. Pupus diperoleh setelah tahu ternyata Mikaela baru saja mengundurkan diri.

Hilang arah mulai menyetir. Penyesalan acap kali menjadi buntut perkara. Dedikasi dalam pekerjaannya ternoda. Ia nyaris dipecat. Sebab di seluruh tubuhnya hanya berdengung kata 'Mika'.

Untungnya Guren senantiasa memberikan siraman. Menjaga kesadaran si rambut legam sekaligus membantu mengendalikan kehidupan agar tak berantakan. Jangan sampai pertemanan obat-obatan haram dan suntikan-suntikan kembali terulang.

Sampai akhirnya suara agak serak-serak basah itu mengoneksi ponsel pintar. Menyapa dengan tindak tanduk manis sebagai modus untuk melakukan pertemuan. Yuichiro yang di dalam sanubari teramat merindukan si pirang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan di luar.

Nada ketus dan tidak berminat yang malah terlempar. Padahal pasca telepon ditutup ia langsung ngebut menyelesaikan tugas embanan. Meminta izin pulang lebih awal berdalih bahwa ada urusan darurat. Sayangnya perjumpaan kelak itu tak direstui. Kecelakaan lalu lintas menyongsong tubuhnya dalam perjalanan.

Dua pekan Yuichiro tak sadarkan diri. Satu pekan lagi harus dihabiskannya di atas ranjang karena balutan gips di kaki kanan. Otaknya tidak tergeser tapi tulang kakinya. Nyatanya ia masih mengingat bahkan menyayangkan kegagalan bertemu dengan Mikaela.

Tak disangka rumah sakit adalah tempat pengganti perjamuan mereka berdua yang tertunda. Yuichiro membelalakan mata menangkap dua orang makhluk, salah satunya berhelaian pirang emas, meraba-raba sebuah buku, menduduki bangku taman yang dipayungi pohon besar.

Si pirang termenung dengan tatapan ke arah lain tapi gerakan jemarinya aktif menyusuri hamparan kertas. Piyama biru yang dikenakan memberikan anggapan pasti bahwa sepertinya Mikaela merupakan pasien juga.

* * *

Tongkat penyangga terlepas. Kaki Yuichiro yang besar sebelah terbungkus kapur batu membuatnya oleng dan nyaris mendaratkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Pegangan tangan asing segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung.

"Ada apa Sano?"

Bunyi yang dikeluarkan dari pemilik mulut yang masih setia memegang kumpulan kertas yang tersusun, mendesir ngilu di telinga Yuichiro. Ada sesak yang dirasa tatkala Mikaela tak terbeliak sedikit pun melihat dirinya yang setengah pincang sambil membawa tongkat. Mikaela yang seolah tidak mengenali, merobek hatinya.

Sehina dina itukah ia sampai-sampai Mikaela bertingkah setidak peduli itu pada dirinya? Mengesampingkan, Yuichiro menunduk dalam. Lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolong tak dikenal.

Bunyi tongkat mengetuk-ngetuk mengiringi kaki Yuichiro yang terseok. Tertegun. Tungkai yang timpang berhenti sejenak. Kepala ditolehkan lagi sebentar. Nampak sosok pemuda yang menolongnya tadi seperti menuliskan sesuatu di lengan Mikaela. Kuluman tawa si pirang dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus, melamun, menghadirkan keganjilan di benak Yuichiro ditumbuhi tanda tanya besar setelahnya.

Sakit. Ada rasa ketidaksenangan memukul, melihat keakraban yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Ah, sepertinya Yuichiro cemburu.

* * *

Menemukan seorang Mikaela yang juga mendapatkan penangan medis di tempat yang sama, mewajibkan Yuichiro untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Tongkat penyangga dibiarkan terkapar. Pemiliknya tidak karuan rasa. Terpuruk. Terpekur di tepi bawah ranjang. Mikaela buta karena menderita tumor mata merupakan kejutan pahit dan fakta yang menyiksa.

Ia mulai mengerti, kenapa Mikaela dengan mendadak mengusir diri. Memutuskan semua koneksi. Lalu berhenti bekerja. Semua karena perihal vonisan penyakit yang harus dengan apik tertutupi.

Dada dipukul-pukul, merutuk, rambut dijambak frustasi. Yuichiro menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil menangis. Sampai akhirnya Guren datang untuk menenangkannya.

Semuanya serba berkebalikan. Kali ini Yuichiro yang menjadi penyimak, pemerhati, berkeberadaan terlampau kecil di sekitaran Mikaela.

Selain diam-diam mengamati dari kejauhan, Yuichiro juga hilang nyali untuk langsung berhadapan. Terlebih lagi pemuda berambut cokelat yang dulu pernah mencegah tubuh Yuichiro jatuh karena belum mahir menggunakan tongkat penyangga, kerap kali menemani sosok si rambut pirang. Tanpa disadari gelagat Yuichiro ternyata juga telah dicurigai.

Di suatu ketika Yuichiro dan pria yang selalu bertengger di sisi Mikaela beinteraksi.

' _Apa yang kau incar dari kami penguntit?_ '

Orang bisu mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Yuichiro berdecak membaca tulisan yang terketik di layar ponsel pintar. Maaf saja, ia kurang bisa bahasa isyarat untuk menyahuti.

' _Jawablah menggunakan mulutmu. Aku tidak tuli!_ '

Seringai tipis diberikan gratis. "Bukan kau yang kuperhatikan."

Sentuhan cepat menari-nari. Layar ponsel dihadapkan lagi. ' _Jadi, Mikaela ku yang kau amati?_ '

Menyipit. Kalimat 'Mikaela ku' berhasil menyalakan emosi tertahan Yuichiro. "Tahu apa kau tentang Mika!?"

Cukup dengan satu detik, jawaban singkat disadurkan, ' _Banyak_ '

Berdecak lagi, "Dasar gay!" Padahal dirinya sendiri juga homo.

' _Mikaela memiliki kriteria yang sangat sempurna sebagai uke. Apa urusanmu kalau aku memang gay?_ '

Kerah leher dicengkeram. Rupanya orang bisu tidak memiliki etika bahasa santun dalam menuliskan kalimat. Perkataannya tidak jauh busuk dari perkataan orang bejat normal yang tidak lulus sekolah dasar. "Berani meniduri Mika, kubunuh kau!"

Hingga intonasi suara yang berlainan melemahkan cengkeraman Yuichiro. Ukiran sayu mata Mikaela yang teduh, menetralkan amarah Yuichiro yang nyaris terjejal keluar.

"Sano, apa kau di situ? Kau dengan siapa?"

Tangan yang pelan-pelan merosot dari kerah piyama lawan berpindah ke depan bibir dengan satu telunjuk yang berdiri. Pemuda bernama Sano, terseringai sinis. Memahami situasi bahwa pemuda yang tadinya akan mengajak berkelahi ini tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui.

Pundak si pirang diraih. Diarahkan lalu dituntun membelakangi si kepala hitam.

Yuichiro dengan keberataan hati menyeret langkah kakinya yang masih tak sama. Meyimpan rasa cemburu yang bertambah besar dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Sedikit bergembira mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang bernama Sanowaki telah tercoret dari daftar pasien. Namun Yuichiro kembali menganga. Sanowaki muncul lagi dengan pakaian bebas pantas. Menjinjing tas besar seperti ingin menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Sano dua puluh empat jam nonstop hinggap di sisi Mikaela. Menjadikan kamar perawatan si pirang itu sebagai tempat tinggal. Sungguh Yuichiro tambah jengkel berjuta-juta lipat.

Semakin hari dada Yuichiro semakin terhimpit. Bukan karena ada penekanan di bagian paru-paru. Tapi karena ada rasa sakit tak kasatmata memenuhinya. Senyuman yang kerap Mikaela tunjukkan menggores luka segaris-segaris. Dari waktu ke waktu mencoret dinding hatinya. Perih.

Yuichiro tidak ingat kapan terakhir Mikaela tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Sano yang cacat suara saja sanggup mengembangkan garis bibir lebar Mikaela terpatri lebih sering. Sementara dirinya dulu, sehat lahir batin, lepas berkicau dengan bebas, tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menumbuhkan senyum si pirang.

Jangankan untuk menciptakan, senyuman alami Mikaela yang semakin meredup sedikit pun tidak disadari olehnya. Yuichiro hanya bisa membuatnya sedih karena kerap diabaikan, tidak diindahkan, tidak dipedulikan. Kegagalan yang perlahan meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

Awalnya Yuichiro hanya sekadar penasaran mengamati ruang kamar perawatan Mikaela kosong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih banyak ke dalam. Tidak tahunya Mikaela keluar dari kamar mandi dan hampir tergelincir karena ubin yang licin. Refleks Yuichiro membelenggu tubuh Mikaela. Kakinya yang sudah tidak digips mampu menopang dua badan sekaligus.

"Ah, Sano kau sudah kembali."

Yuichiro hanya diam. Membiarkan Mikaela menganggapnya sebagai sosok rival yang kerap membuatnya kesal.

Mikaela digiring di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh didudukan. Diselimuti sampai pinggang.

"Sano, bisa kau ambilkan segelas air? Dari tadi aku menahan haus."

Kesenangan tiada tara Yuichiro rasakan. Melayani Mikaela dengan segenap perasaan. Baru kali ini ia bisa berdekatan setelah sekian lama dari jauh memperhatikan.

"Apa di atas meja ada sepiring buah pir, Sano? Kalau ada bawa kesini juga. Tadi suster yang memotongkan."

Sajian potongan buah pir beserta likuid transparan di dalam gelas segera didatangkan. Mikaela langsung menenggak air sampai tandas. Lalu jemarinya meraba piring. Mencomot buah. Bagian depan gigi memotong. Lidah mengunyah dengan pelan.

Yuichiro dibuat tercengang. Pipinya disentuh si pirang sementara tangan lain menggapai pir asal, sampai salah satu potongannya tergugur di ranjang.

"Sano, buka mulutmu! Biar kusuapi."

Mengikuti kemauan Mikela, Yuichiro mengunyah suapan. Memandang lekat wajah tirus di depannya yang baru disadari begitu menawan. Mata Mikaela yang nampak hilang cahaya kembali mengiris sukma. Bayang-bayang penyesalan membauri. Setengah mati ia berusaha menahan gejolak untuk tidak memeluk tubuh itu karena teramat merindukan.

"Sabtu ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tawaranmu untuk hidup bersama apa masih berlaku, Sano?"

Bagai tertelan tulang ikan. Kerongkongan Yuichiro sakit meneguk air ludah. Siapa yang tidak terluka, orang yang dicintainya meminta tinggal bersama dengan orang lain.

"Mungkin aku terkesan memanfaatkan. Tapi, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Yuichiro stroke. Jadi, dirinya selama ini dianggap apa?

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga. Tapi―" nada suara Mikaela berubah lesu, "―sepertinya dia sudah bahagia. Aku tidak berani menyusahkannya."

Pandangan Yuichiro langsung berbayang. Cairan-cairan bening menjadi tamu matanya ingin segera turun keluar.

"Pada saat mataku kabur saja, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana jadinya bila aku yang sudah buta masih tetap bertahan tinggal bersamanya. Hahaha," tertawa terpaksa, "―tidak bisa kubayangkan dia nantinya akan sejengkel apa."

Sungguh Yuichiro sangat tersakiti mengingat betapa buruk sikapnya dulu. Namun Mikaela beserta kerendahan dan kebaikan hati masih tetap menganggap bahwa dirinyalah sumber masalah. Dirinyalah pembuat onar.

Tanpa sadar air mata Yuichiro mengalir.

"Sano, kau kenapa diam saja?"

Meski Yuichiro tahu Mikaela sudah tidak bisa melihat, ia tetap saja enggan menunjukkan kesedihan. Kepalanya semakin menghadap ke bawah.

Pundak kirinya ditepuk. Yuichiro menoleh. Sanowaki yang asli sudah hadir di sampingnya. Air mata langsung disapu. Bahu dikendikkan. Tangan si pemuda berambut cokelat tertepis.

Piring diletakkan di atas ranjang. Tubuh dipindahkan sepelan mungkin agar tak menghasilkan bunyi.

Memunggungi. Yuichiro hendak pergi sebelum keberadaannya disadari Mikaela. Langkahnya yang sudah kembali normal tiba-tiba terhenti. Ponsel pintar dipegang. Disentuh, ditekan-tekan. Menciptakan serangkaian tulisan. Tanpa berpaling, layar langsung ditunjukkan kepada pemuda bisu.

 _Kuserahkan Mika padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik._

* * *

Yuichiro merosot di salah satu kursi kafe. Berpongah dagu, mengawasi secangkir kopi berkuar asap. Kemarin ia sudah diizinkan pulang karena sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Kakinya sudah berjalan natural. Tidak pincang. Juga tidak perlu tongkat penyangga.

Alih-alih melanjutkan pengistirahatan di rumah, ia terlanjur bosan mengenyami hidupnya yang kini tinggal sendirian. Guren sudah berbaikan dengan Mahiru. Sementara ia resmi menyandang status lajang yang betah menjomblo selamanya. Hatinya sudah harga mati untuk Mikaela seorang.

Menyebut kata Mika, Yuichiro jadi hampa udara. Cinta yang tak kesampaian ternyata sesesak ini. Heran, kekuatan besar macam apa yang sanggup membuat Mikaela bertahan dengan cinta sendiri. Yuichiro saja sempat dikendalikan oleh namanya hilang arah karena putus cinta. Dan kali ini ia hilang hasrat, lenyap nafsu dan hancur hati karena Mikaela.

Masih berpongah, Yuichiro pelan-pelan mengikhlaskan Mikaela pergi bersama dengan orang lain sebagaimana Mikaela juga telah merelakannya pergi hidup sendiri. Sadar diri bahwa ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk membayar semua kesalahan-kesalahannya. Sebab makhluk itu sudah terluka jauh lebih dalam.

Suara gempar memekik indera pendengar. Sedikit minat Yuichiro tersentil. Menampik sejenak akan bayangan Mikaela yang terus-terusan berlabuh di ingatan. Yuichiro melempar dirinya ke sumber bunyi yang membuat rusuh. Meninggalkan secangkir kopi yang sembari tadi dipandangi.

Truk pengangkut barang menubruk sebuah mobil berjenis _liftback_ sampai penyok parah. Pengendara mobil masih terjepit di kursi pengemudi dengan aliran darah yang mengucur tak henti-henti di bagian kepala.

Yuichiro yang mendapatkan posisi ketiga terdepan sebelum dikerumuni khalayak ramai, memeriksa keadaan tubuh yang tengah sekarat. Pengamat satu langsung menekan ponsel, memanggil mobil petugas medis. Pengamat dua menatap jijik akan pemandangan leleran merah yang semakin meruah banyak.

Kelopak mata membuka lebar. Pupil hijau mengecil sempurna. Yuichiro mengenali pria sebagai pemuda bekas penghuni rumah sakit yang kerap dikesalinya dengan sebutan Sanowaki. Lekuk badan mobil dicermati sampai ke dalam-dalam. Memastikan tidak ada sosok pirang yang dicintainya tertelan sebagai korban.

Mengaku kerabat, Yuichiro ikut mendampingi mulai dari dalam mobil ambulans sampai ke rumah sakit.

Ranjang beroda digulir secepat mungkin. Sebuah ponsel terjatuh dengan gantungan berbentuk lonceng ketika ranjang berjalan melewati pintu membelah unit gawat darurat. Yuichiro yang serta merta ikut mendorong diminta berhenti sampai batas muka pintu.

Ponsel dipungut. Bercakan darah di layar sentuh diseka. Sensor sensitifitas menghantarkan cahaya menyilaukan di permukaan ponsel pintar. Keterangan tanggal, hari dan waktu tertampil lengkap sebagai tampilan layar utama.

Yuichiro mengamati ponsel sambil menggerakan tungkai. Mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus ke kaca jendela transparan yang terhubung dengan penglihatan di dalam ruangan. Tampak dokter geleng-geleng kepala kepada rekannya. Monitoring pasien dari jauh terlihat menunjukkan lima garis lurus.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris hijau indah itu terpaku beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Menggenggam ponsel temuan. Menjauhkan diri dari depan ruangan penanganan darurat. Melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menimbulkan bunyi gemirincing di sepanjang perjalanan.

Lobi rumah sakit adalah perehatan yang dipilih untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dada kembang kempis. Seluruh nadi berdenyut-denyut ceria. Senyum lebar tersungging tatkala untuk pertama kali ekspektasinya tepat sasaran.

Mikaela dengan pakaian normal tengah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Sebuah tas berukuran besar berada dipangkuannya.

Dirasa penetralan tubuh sudah cukup, Yuichiro mendekat. Menggerak-gerakan ponsel sampai suara rincing loncengnya terdengar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sano? Aku sampai mengantuk menantimu."

Tangan kurus diraih. Tas yang memiliki bobot berat dijinjing. Yuichiro menggandeng Mikaela keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Gulir ke bawah untuk menemukan omake.

 **a/n**

Ini adalah fanfik saya ketiga. Pengalaman pertama menulis melow drama dan memakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Saya sudah melakukan beberapa kali pengeditan, karena pada perdananya fik ini penuh dengan penulisan yang salah. Dan fanfik ini saya ikutkan dalam sebuah chellenge dan berhasil menjadi salah satu pemenang.

Fanfik ini terilhami oleh salah satu episode Junjou Romantica. Dan di part 1 ada adegan yang saya ambil, bahkan ada beberapa kalimat yang saya ambil juga dari sana. Tapi, selebihnya adalah murni hasil imajinasi saya.

* * *

 **Trivias :**

Braille : Sejenis sistem tulisan sentuh yang digunakan oleh orang buta.

Reglet : Sebuah benda yang terdiri atas dua buah pelat pipih panjang yang disatukan dengan sebuah engsel. Digunakan untuk membuat titik-titik timbul yang akan membentuk suatu pola yang mengacu pada huruf-huruf Braille.

Stylus : Pen yang terbuat dari sebuah jarum atau paku yang dimodifikasi. Digunakan untuk menekan dan membuat pola titik timbul sesuai dengan pola huruf Braille.

 **-Snaw-**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Cairan agak kental, bersuhu dingin, berperisa, meleleh meleleri jemari lentik yang mengapit moncong es krim. Manusia pengecap manisnya mengeluh. Musim panas tahun ini jauh lebih dasyat dari musim panas terdahulu. Efeknya mudah mencairkan benda beku.

Yuichiro yang sibuk menghitung neraca pendapatan terinterupsi sebentar, merebut es krim yang sudah tidak berbentuk dari tangan Mikaela. Noda-noda lengket dibersihkan menggunakan sepotong kain. Menyapunya sampai tak berbekas. Cincin lamaran yang tersemat di salah satu jari lentik tampak berkilau kembali setelah dipoles juga olehnya.

Manik hijau tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah yang tak pernah ubah. Sendu dengan pesona yang tahun ke tahun semakin bertambah. Yuichiro gemas. Mimik lugu Mikaela membuatnya ingin menerkam bulat-bulat. Alih-alih sebuah gigitan malah kecupan mesra yang mendarat.

Semenjak mereka sering tidur bersama, perlahan cinta mulai membiak di hati Mikaela. Meski begitu tetap saja ia kesal dengan tindak tanduk pasangannya yang kerap salah tempat.

Toko penghasil uang dengan dua pekerja bawahan bukanlah ruang yang tepat untuk beradegan romantis. Lantas Mikaela menjewer kuping pasangannya sebagai hukuman. Walaupun penglihatannya masih gelap, tapi intuisinya jika sedang kesal atau marah selalu bermain dengan hebat. Nyatanya dengan sekali layangan tangan, telinga sang pasangan tercengkam tanpa kesalahan.

Mendadak Mikaela mematung. Jari-jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang ia kenal. Bekas luka yang mungkin hanya satu orang saja yang memilikinya. Karena mempunyai ciri khas yang tidak pernah Mikaela lupa.

Ludah tertelan paksa. Mimiknya berubah serius. Mikaela bertanya dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa . . . kau Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro tidak punya pilihan selain memeluk tubuh Mikaela sebagai jawaban.


End file.
